El Rey de Konoha
by KosemSasuSaku
Summary: (Adaptación de "El Rey León") Sasuke es el príncipe heredero de Konoha, hijo del rey Fugaku, pero como todo niño no toma en serio sus responsabilidades. Sin embargo, al ser injustamente acusado por su malvado tío Madara de la muerte de su padre, se ve obligado a partir al exilio. Hará buenas amistades, encontrara el amor e intentará regresar para ser el rey que debe ser.
1. Prologo

Esta es una adaptación humanizada de la película "**The Lion King**" de **1994**,** los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero su utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta .**

* * *

De las ciudades del mundo, Konoha, la capital del País del Fuego, era por lejos una de las más hermosas; su envidiable ubicación, su maravillosa arquitectura, sus paisajes, su gente, el modo en que representaban maravillosamente los ideales de la democracia a través de sus gobernantes...Konoha representaba fielmente a la democracia más a través de una monarquía constitucional, es decir; el pueblo elegía a los integrantes del parlamento que representaban a la sociedad ante un rey que tenía el poder absoluto pero que era reelegido cada diez años de forma democrática, y llegaba al poder de forma democrática luego de haber cumplido como mínimo dieciocho años. El anterior rey había sido el rey Fujitama Uchiha, que había gobernado Konoha durante veinte años de una manera excepcional junto a su ya fallecida esposa, al reina Ayame y él había decidido abdicar hace poco más de un año a favor de su hijo mayor; Fugaku, de veinte años, luego de haber sido diagnosticado de cáncer de pulmón y había muerto hacia tan solo un par de mese sin haber alcanzado a vivir lo suficiente como para presenciar el nacimiento de su primer nieto, pero si el primer y pacifico año de gobernanza de su hijo mayor que por su carácter serio, mesurado, paciente y atento había su pueblo se había ganado el amor de la gente, aquello con lo que todo rey soñaba lograr, y hoy, luego de un año y medio de gobierno, sería presentado su primer hijo y heredero, según todo lo que dictaban las costumbres .

Siendo poco más de las seis de la mañana, el sol comenzó a elevarse sobre la ciudad, dando paso a un nuevo día para todos quienes habitaban la capital; primero emergió del horizonte y luego paso a iluminar la cima de las montañas que tan lejos se hallaban de la civilización, para finalmente caer sobre las calles que comenzaron a abarrotarse como si de una señal se tratara y no era para menos; el hijo del rey Fugaku había nacido hace una semana, más hoy sería presentado a mundo entero desde lo alto del enorme balcón principal del palacio, y además las rejas doradas se abrirían para que el pueblo estuviera lo más cerca posible, por lo que todos querían llegar primero para estar en primera fila y ver al príncipe que un día seria el rey del País del Fuego. La gente abandonaba sus casas, otros que habían elegido dormir a la intemperie para encontrar un buen lugar comenzaban a preparar sus cámaras al igual que muchos periodistas que habían hecho el mismo sacrificio. Cada pulgada de las carreteras que daban hacía el palacio estaban llenas de autos de todas las clases que se pudieran imaginar, todos hacia un mismo destino, y dentro de cada casa, cada televisor que estuviera sintonizado en los canales nacionales transmitía el mismo momento del presente que estaba teniendo lugar. Y al mismo tiempo, en el propio palacio real preparaban a toda prisa los últimos detalles para estar a la altura, con todos sirvientes abriendo las cortinas, puliendo los últimos detalles.

De entre los agitados miembros del personal cabía destacar a un joven de dieciocho años, enfundado en un rígido uniforme militar de cuero; cuello alto y cerrado, mangas ceñidas y ajustadas al brazo, con un arma de fuego pegada a su cintura y una especie de cofia o turbante sobre su cabeza según distaba la usanza de la corte bajo la que había nacido y a la que estaba tan acostumbrado; se trataba de Obito, un noble perteneciente a la corte por derecho de nacimiento como noble y que por su actitud solicita era el mayordomo del rey Fugaku, su mano derecha en todo cuanto hiciera. En su siempre precisa actitud perfeccionista, Obito se detuvo brevemente en su trayecto para encontrarse con el rey, observándose en el salón de espejos de aspecto veneciano y recubierto de oro, alisando la tela de su uniforme, peinándose más el cabello con ayudas de las manos y comprobando que por algún imperdonable descuido no tuviera algo entre los dientes, antes de continuar su camino hacía el soberbio balcón del palacio real, lo más vistoso desde el exterior y desde las rejas que comenzaron a abrir los guardias por indicación del rey. A ojos de los más críticos hacía la Monarquía; el rey Fugaku era un hombre indiferente, frió y sin corazón que muy escasamente demostraba sentimientos, peo en realidad era un padre para todo su pueblo, siempre entrado, como líder de la casa real de los Uchiha, en el interés de su nación y en su bienestar. Deteniéndose en el umbral del balcón, Obito reverencio debidamente al rey que volteo a verlo tras advertir su presencia.

El Rey Fugaku era un hombre considerablemente alto, de aspecto severo más tranquilizador; de cabello castaño oscuro hasta el cuello—como su fallecida madre, la Reina Ayame—con un flequillo que enmarcaba los lados de su rostro, y de ojos negros. Lucía tan elegante y portentosamente como la situación lo requería; camisa blanca y pantalones negro bajo la tradicional vestimenta de inspiración pos renacentista que caracteriza tanto a la casa real; túnica rojo claro—uno de los colores más usados por los Uchiha—de cuello alto, cerrada en el frente por cinco botones adornados en los laterales por hilo de oro y ceñida al cuerpo por un cinturón color dorado, por sobre la túnica se hallaba un abrigo de terciopelo rubí brillante, también de cuello alto solo que el abrigo permanecía abierto para exponer la túnica y se conformaba de una larga caída que llegaba a rozar el suelo, bordado en oro en los laterales internos para replicar el emblema de los Uchiha en los lados de un sinfín de botos de oro que tenían una esmeralda en el centro, y finalmente mangas dobles; unas superiores y abiertas desde los hombros que exponían las inferiores, ceñidas hasta las muñecas, ambas bordadas con una franja de hilo de oro; las superiores seguían el contorno de la abertura de los hombros y las inferiores seguían el contorno de la muñeca. Al advertir la llegada de Obito, el rey Fugaku le dirigió una falsa mirada severa que se tornó en una confiada sonrisa; ese día era imposible estar molesto ante semejante acontecimiento

Miles y miles de personas no tardaron en llenar la entrada del palacio, agitando banderas nacionales con el estandarte de los Uchiha, con sus teléfonos prestos para comenzar a gravar, todos ansiosos y expectantes por ver al pequeño príncipe que sería presentado de forma inminente en los próximos minutos, exactamente a las siete. Pantallas y cámaras de televisión se encontraban montadas por todo el lugar; según Fugaku había oído del capitán de la guardia real, se esperaban como mínimo 100,000 personas, pero evidente había muchas más de lo esperado, complaciendo al rey Fugaku, al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué padre no quería que su hijo ya fuera amado por todo el mundo? Una figura se abrió paso entre los nobles y personas de gran alcurnia que integraban la corte y ante quien todos se hicieron a un lado para permitirle pasar, reverenciando tanto como ya habían hecho con el rey y no era para menos; se trataba del venerable sacerdote de la corte y de la familia; Hiruzen Sarutobi, quien se presentaba vistiendo sus humildes usares de clérigo bajo la larga túnica blanquecina bordada en oro que había reservado para la ocasión. El Sarutobi abrió los brazos en cuanto cruzo el umbral que conectaba con el balcón, abrazando a su amigo y rey a quien veía como su hijo, habiendo sido amigo del rey Fujitama, y siendo inmediatamente correspondido por su rey que le guardaba tanta admiración y respeto, así como aprecio.

Rompiendo lentamente el abrazo, el Sarutobi le hizo una pregunta con la mirada a su rey; _¿dónde está el pequeño? _Ante lo que Fugaku eligió responderle desviando la mirada tras ambos ante quien acababa de llegar. Toda historia de cuento de hadas se componía de un rey y una reina que se amaban y eran felices, como el rey Fugaku cuya hermosa esposa, la reina Mikoto, hizo acto de presencia en el balcón portando un sencillo vestido crema claro de recatado escote corazón, ceñido al cuerpo y que se aferraba a los hombros por un par de tirantes, por sobre el vestido se hallaba un bella chaqueta de igual color cerrada desde el escote, igualmente en forma de corazón, hasta la altura del vientre y con una larga caída hasta el suelo, que formaba una cola tras de sí, y de mangas holgadas hasta casi cubrirle las manos, bordadas decorada en encaje rosa suave y crema con perlas incrustadas para recrear una especie de escamas en los bordes de las mangas acampanadas, el centro del corpiño y los laterales internos de la caída. Su largo cabello azabache caía tras su espalda en una cascada de rizos, cubierta por un velo rosa pastel que caía tras su espalda, sostenido por una diadema de oro que formaba capullos de rosas decorados por pequeño diamante rosa pálido, a juego con un par de pendientes de oro en forma de flor de cerezo con un cristal rosa en forma de lagrima y alrededor de su cuello una guirnalda de oro y diamantes de la que pendían pequeños dije que replicaban el emblema de los Uchiha con un diamante rosa pálido en forma de lagrima en su interior. Saludo amorosamente a su esposo y al sacerdote Hiruzen Sarutobi con una radiante sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

Pudiendo tomarse la libertad en ese momento, Fugaku envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su esposa, besándole la mejilla, pegando sus frentes y dirigiéndose una intensa mirada entre si antes de bajar la mirada a su pequeño hijo que hasta entonces dormitaba en brazos de Mikoto, pero que como si se supiera importante abrió sus ojos profundos ojos en dirección al sacerdote. Hiruzen le dirigió una sonrisa al pequeño príncipe Sasuke, nombrado en honor de su fallecido padre Sasuke Sarutobi, un alabado funcionario de la Monarquía y que Dios mediante sería un gran rey algún día, como su padre y su abuelo lo eran y habían sido. El Sarutobi realizo la señal de la cruz sobre la frente del menor antes de tomarlo respetuosamente de los brazos de la reina Mikoto que le sonrió dichosa y luego a su esposo que le rodeo los hombros con uno de sus brazos. El sacerdote sonrió para si en cuanto replicaron las campanadas anunciando las siete de la mañana, lo que lo hizo dirigirse de inmediato al balcón con el pequeño en brazos, con la multitud aguardando en silencio en cuanto las campanadas replicaron, apuntando sus ojos y cámaras al balcón, para ver al príncipe y futuro heredero al trono, quien posiblemente los guiaría en el futuro, al igual que lo habían hecho sus antecesores en el pasado, siendo quien continuaría con la casa real de los Uchiha.

Esperando un breve momento, Hiruzen observo a la multitud antes de alzar en sus brazos al bebé, exponiéndolo ante las ansiosas cámaras, cuyos flashes relampaguearon de inmediato a la par que la multitud estallaba en aplausos y vítores de todo tiempo, con todas las cámaras enfocándose en el pequeño príncipe Sasuke. Espontáneamente y sin ponerse de acuerdo en lo absoluto, la multitud comenzó a caer de rodillas, reverenciando al príncipe desde donde estaban mientras que el pequeño príncipe en brazos de Hiruzen observo confundido a lo que sucedía

Un nuevo príncipe para los Uchiha y el pueblo, un futuro rey...

* * *

Todo el mundo aparentemente estaba feliz por la presentación del pequeño príncipe Sasuke, aun transcurridas un par de horas de tan magno acontecimiento, cotilleando en los pasillos, no encontrando otro tema de conversación, pero no se podía generalizar; no todos estaban tan felices por la importancia que ganaba el primogénito del rey Fugaku, había quienes pensaban diferente, y entre ellos fácilmente se podía destacar al propio hermano menor del rey, el príncipe Madara, quien se mantuvo alejado de las festividades que tenían lugar, encerrado voluntariamente en sus propios aposentos, atendido por un pequeño número de sirvientes que lo atendían y que en ese momento despacho con tal de encontrarse a solas con sus pensamientos, observando el plato de porcelana decorado con oro, casi vacío salvo por un par de camarones en su interior y que reposaba sobre la pequeña mesa de caoba decorada con diamantes, delante de él. A él no le placía en lo absoluto que un bebé apareciera para quitarle lo que por derecho de nacimiento merecía; la posibilidad de ser rey como ya lo había su padre, pero él había elegido a Fugaku, por ser el mayor, para que lo sucediera aun cuando Madara hubiera demostrado estar incluso más capacitado intelectualmente, en un principio había aceptado convertirse en la segunda persona más importante en el reino, pero ahora que ese niño había nacido era el tercero más importante, poco menos que un don nadie.

Sentado sobre un elegante diván borgoña, el Uchiha se mantuvo voluntariamente penumbras, con las ventanas muy ligeramente entreabiertas, apenas y dejando ingresar una fracción de luz. Como hermano menor del rey y miembro de la casa real de los Uchiha, el aspecto de Madara no era otro que él de un hombre digno, arrogante tan soberbio como se esperaría en alguien de su rango, siendo tan alto como su hermano, de tez blanca pero de cabello negro con un ligero tinte azulado y largo hasta los hombros, por sobre los pantalones y camisa negra llevaba la tradicional vestimenta cortesana; una larga túnica de color negro, de cuello alto y cerrado por una innumerable cantidad de pequeños botones de igual color que la tela y mangas hasta las muñecas, sobre la túnica una chaqueta de seda gris oscuro plagada de estampados ligeramente más oscuros que replicaban el emblema de los Uchiha, de cortas mangas hasta los codos y larga caída hasta la altura de las pantorrillas y que se mantenía abierta par expone la túnica. Con una actitud apática, el Uchiha tomo uno de los restantes camarones presentes en su plato antes de decidirse a devorarlo, como si se tratara de un ser vivo que pudiera atestiguar su desgracia y en parte así era; todos siempre habían preferido a Fugaku para que fuera el rey, incluido su fallecido su propio padre, nadie jamás lo había considerado a él.

-La vida no es justa, ¿verdad?- se dirigió Madara al pequeño camarón, como si este pudiera contestarle. -Verás, yo nunca seré rey y tu…nunca verás la luz de otro día- resumió jugando con el pequeño bocado entre sus dedos, -adieu- dicho esto, pretendió poner el camarón en su boca, más alguien se lo impidió.

-¿Tu madre no te enseño a que no jugaras con tu comida?- regaño Obito reprobatoriamente.

Aborrecía con toda el alma ser molestado en medio de su fortaleza de soledad, y todavía más si quien lo interrumpía en su martirio no era otro que Obito, el tonto lambiscón de su hermano Fugaku y que siempre se metía donde no lo llamaban; ni siquiera su madre, la fallecida reina Ayame, había conseguido corregir su actitud y decirle que hacer y qué no hacer, ¿Quién creía ser ese tonto como para tomarse semejantes libertades? Madara ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando había entrado, más quería que se marchara ya mismo, simplemente quería estar solo y Obito pecaba contra el orden de la naturaleza. Obito pocas veces se había sentido más dicho por cumplir con las ordenes de su rey que advirtiendo al príncipe Madara de la discusión que se avecinaba; en lo personal detestaba a este personaje de entre todos los nobles de la corte o miembros de la familia real, porque Madara siempre utilizaba su arrogancia, orgullo e influencias para salir indemne de todo lo que ocurriera y siendo cortante y altivo con todos, no como el rey Fugaku que valoraba ampliamente a todos quienes habitaran el palacio, ya fueran nobles o sirvientes, y los reconocía a todos por igual ...pero desgraciadamente, el príncipe Madara era un miembro de la familia real por nacimiento y como tal merecía el respeto de todos quienes lo rodeasen, porque podía llegar a ser rey algún día, aunque tal hecho se viera demasiado lejano en la actualidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Madara de mal humor, entornando los ojos, intentando ignorarlo inútilmente, porque no desaparecería aunque él lo deseara.

-Vengo a comunicarte que el rey Fugaku está en camino- advirtió Obito, permitiéndose sonreír de dicha personal ante esto, -espero que tengas una buena excusa por haber faltado a la ceremonia- añadió observándolo reprobatoriamente a propósito.

-Obito, como siempre haces que pierda el apetito- suspiro Madara, descartando el camarón y devolviéndolo al plato, malhumorado.

-Perderás más que eso cuando el rey termine contigo- reitero Obito en su advertencia al ver que el Uchiha elegía ignorarlo, -está más enfurecido que un rino con hernia- dicha comparación era la más acertada teniendo en cuenta el temperamento voluble del rey.

-Oh, estoy temblando de miedo- susurro Madara, levantándose del diván y aproximándose amenazadoramente hacia él.

-Ya Madara, no me mires así…- intento sosegar Obito inútilmente, dándose cuenta de forma tardía de que se encontraba arrinconado contra uno de los muros. -¡Auxilio! - clamo justo antes de que Madara lo sujetara por la garganta y comenzase a intentar asfixiarlo.

-Madara- detuvo la siempre pasiva voz del rey Fugaku, a quien Madara volteo a ver, -suéltalo- añadió como orden, pero más con el tono propio de una instrucción.

-Siempre tan oportuno, majestad- fue todo cuanto Obito pudo decir, con un hilo de voz, antes de que el príncipe Madara lo soltara.

En la entrada de los apartamentos de su hermano menor se encontraba el rey Fugaku, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión severa en su rostro como prueba de que se encontraba molesto. Habiendo transcurrido horas desde la presentación de su hijo, el rey Fugaku ahora se encontraba vistiendo más cómodamente con su persona; camisa y pantalones negros bajo la tradicional túnica de seda negra que rozaba el suelo, de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas, cerrada en el centro del pecho por seis botones de oro decorados en los laterales por gruesa líneas de hilo de oro que abarcaban todo el centro del pecho, por sobre la túnica una chaqueta de seda marrón oscuro, sin mangas y bordada en oro para replicar el emblema de los Uchiha a lo largo de la tela que llegaba a toca el suelo y que se ceñía alrededor del cuerpo por un fajín de seda negra decorada por un broche de oro que replicaba el emblema de los Uchiha. Para Fugaku enfrentarse a su hermano era algo que siempre evitaba hacer, es decir; eran familia, ¿Qué familia quería discutir todo el tiempo? A él en lo personal tal panorama le parecía innecesario, por lo que siempre intentaba que él y Madara pudieran entenderse civilizadamente sin importar lo difícil que fuera, e incluso Mikoto lo alentaba a contenerse y ser un caballero, intentando no romperle la cara en un arrebato de cólera, y eso que Mikoto con lo dulce y bondadosa que era, tenía un temperamento al que incluso él mismo le tenía miedo y no era para menos, pero ahí estaba, intentando hablar con su hermano.

-Vaya, mi amado hermano desciende de las alturas para mezclarse con la gentuza- celebro Madara sarcásticamente.

-Mikoto y yo no te vimos en la presentación de Sasuke- hablo Fugaku finalmente, aludiendo al porqué de su presencia.

-¿Era hoy?- inquirió Madara, fingiéndose el tonto a propósito. -Oh, me siento en verdad terrible- se lamentó falsamente, tronando los dedos de las manos para destensarse, haciendo que Obito brincara de incomodidad al oírlo, -se me debe haber pasado- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

-Sí, eso es algo imperdonable- regaño Obito ignorando el peligro, -como hermano del rey, tú debiste estar en primera fila- increpo ante lo que Madara le advirtió con la mirada que no continuase si no quería que volviera a intentar asfixiarlo.

-Yo estuve en primera fila, hasta que nació esa bola rosa- aclaro el Uchiha en un tono claramente agresivo, para que su hermano lo escuchara.

-La "_bola rosa_" es mi hijo, y tu futuro rey- corrigió Fugaku, para nada de acuerdo con los pensamientos que estaba teniendo su hermano.

-Ensayare mi reverencia- fue todo lo que Madara pudo prometer falsamente, emprendiendo rumbo a su habitación, no queriendo hablar más con su hermano.

-No me des la espalda a mí, Madara- advirtió Fugaku, conociendo la habilidad de su hermano para sentirse superior ante todos, pero no ante él, eso no se lo permitiría.

-Oh, no Fugaku, será mejor que tú no me la des a mí- advirtió Madara de igual modo, deteniéndose brevemente y volteando a verlo por el rabillo del ojo.

En el pasado, cuando habían sido unos niños, se habían llevado muy bien, habían sido muy unidos entre sí, pero desde poco antes de la muerte de su padre el rey Fujitama, habían comenzado a distanciarse, ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Su padre siempre había preferido a Fugaku, pero en sus últimos días lo había ignorado monumentalmente, como si considerara que no era lo suficiente bueno y esto molestaba enormemente a Madara que jamás le habrá permitido a las personas dudar de sus capacidades, él siempre estaba mejorando en todo lo que hacía y estaba seguro de que su padre habría estado aún más orgulloso de él que de Fugaku si tan solo le hubiera dado la oportunidad de demostrar lo capaz que era, pero nada de eso había ocurrido hoy tenía que atestiguar como el hijo de su hermano comenzaba quitarle todo, minuto a minuto. Aquella advertencia fue para Fugaku la gota que rebaso el vaso que representaba su paciencia y ante lo que no dudo en adelantarse a su hermano y cerrar fuertemente las puertas que daban con su habitación privada, impidiéndole pasar y sorprendiéndolo, justo la reacción que Fugaku quería obtener; podía entender que Madara sintiera miedo de perder parte de su poder y posición como el primero en la línea sucesoria, más nada le quitaba la posibilidad de ser rey algún día, Sasuke quizás necesitase de más tiempo para aprender a gobernar, además ¿Qué importaba el poder? Eran familia antes que miembros de una gran dinastía.

-¿Es un reto Madara?- cuestiono Fugaku, no queriendo en lo absoluto que su hermano se fuera con rodeos.

-Calma, calma- sosegó Madara, intentando evitar toda posible pelea innecesaria, -jamás me atrevería a retarte- garantizo falsamente.

-Lástima- hablo Obito finalmente, ignorando el miedo, -¿Por qué no?- cuestiono queriendo conocer la respuesta.

-En la inteligencia; yo herede el mejor lado de la familia-contesto Madara, jactándose de ello, -pero en cuanto a fuerza bruta…- desvió la mirada hacia su hermano que frunció el ceño ante lo que intentaba aludir, -creo que no salí muy beneficiado, hermano- fue todo lo que pudo decir para no pelear con su hermano.

No era como si no fuera tan capaz de librar una batalla como lo haría su hermano, pero Madara elegía usar la estrategia en lugar de la fuerza como hacia Fugaku gran parte del tiempo, él entendía que las grandes batallas no las ganaban solo los hombres que actuaban sino centralmente quienes pensaban, sí él quería llegar al trono algún día, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con todo cuanto hacía, en su situación no era sensato gana enemigos potenciales, menos si se trataba de su propio hermano, su rey. Sin otro motivo por el que permanecer ahí, Madara se retiró inocentemente al interior de sus habitaciones, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Viendo desaparecer a su hermano tras las puertas, lo único que Fugaku pudo hacer fue suspirar, ¿Cuándo había cambiado así? En el pasado habían sido capaces de hablar entre sí de prácticamente todo, pero desde que había ascendido al trono, un margen invisible se había formado entre ambos y por momento Fugaku sentía que no podría eliminarlo jamás y recuperar a su hermano. Por derecho de nacimiento y ley, el más capacitado ascendería al trono cuando llegase el momento en tanto el pueblo estuviera de acuerdo; Madara podía ya no ser el primero en la línea de sucesión, pero nunca perdería el poder que tenía...en momentos así no conseguía entender a su hermano, ¿Qué más deseaba tener?, ¿El trono acaso? Ojala y hubiera una forma de que Madara y él pudieran reconciliarse, eso era todo cuanto podía pedir; vivir en paz con su hermano.

-Hay uno en cada familia, dos en la mía- menciono Obito, sintiendo autentica compasión por su rey-, -y siempre arruinan las ceremonias reales- él era pro monárquico, pero sus primos no, y vaya que era difícil tratar con personas de mente tan cerrada.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con él?- pregunto Fugaku al aire, pidiendo paciencia para no entrar en una guerra que no quería librar con su propio hermano.

-Sería un buen lacayo- sugirió Obito a modo de broma, intentando animar a su rey.

-¡Obito! Carcajeo Fugaku inevitablemente ante tamaña ocurrencia, comenzando a abandonar los apartamentos de su hermano para regresar con su esposa y su hijo.

-Además, se vería obligado a obedecerlo- añadió Obito, siguiéndolo y continuando intencionalmente con la broma.

Por supuesto que Fugaku no quería castigar a su hermano de ninguna forma, pero en ocasiones Madara sí que conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas, ojala y algún día pudieran dejar de pelear y ser lo que eran; hermanos.

* * *

Mikoto despidió a sus doncellas, dejándose caer elegantemente sobre uno de los magníficos sofás crema sobre estructuras de oro, manteniendo a su pequeño hijo en su regazo, alrededor de sus brazos. Ya habiendo transcurrido horas desde la presentación de su pequeño hijo, la hermosa vestía más cómodamente, encontrándose ataviada en unas muy halagadoras galas de gasa rubí brillante de estilo túnica que caían holgadas sobre su cuerpo, de escote corazón, falda de múltiples capas de gasa superpuestas entre si y mangas holgadas y transparentes abiertas a la altura de los codos para exponer los brazos; por sobre estas galas se encontraba una bellísima chaqueta de color rubí plenamente enmarcada a su esbelta figura, sin mangas sino gruesos tirantes, de escote cuadrado que enmarcaba los bordes del escote inferior en V, cerrada frontalmente por seis botones de diamante hasta la altura del vientre, y el dobladillo de la tela así como los tirantes se encontraban adornados por un margen de pasamanería plateada recubierta en diamantes para formar flores de cerezo. Sus cadenciosos rizos azabaches caían perfectamente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, parcialmente cubiertos por un largo velo color rubí que caía tras su espalda, sostenido por una hermosa de oro en forma de flores de jazmín con espinas entrelazadas, adornada por rubíes y granates. Ella también estaba molesta y confundida por el desaire de parte de su cuñado, pero no tanto como Fugaku que se paseaba en círculos ante los bellos ventanales como si de un león enjaulado se tratara.

-Creo que debiste ser más diplomático, Fugaku- fue todo cuanto ella pudo opinar, intentando peinar inútilmente los cortos y rebeldes cabellos azabaches de su hijo, -por mucho que Madara no me agrade, es de la familia- aquello no era sino la verdad; eran familia, no podían permitirse enemistades de ese tipo, -deberías ser más consecuente con él- añadió únicamente, sabiendo lo temperamental que podía ser su esposo.

-Lo seré la próxima vez- acepto Fugaku, cesando en sus pensamientos y dejándose caer junto a su esposa, sobre. -Lo prometo- añadió ante la reprobatoria mirada de su esposa que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

-Por ahora es suficiente- asintió Mikoto, viendo cumplido su cometido, desviando la llamada en cuanto llamaron a la puerta. -Adelante- permitió de forma casi inmediata.

Las puertas se abrieron por obra de los guardias atestados en el exterior, permitiendo el ingreso de la que era por lejos una de las bellezas más grandes de Konoha; Tsunade Senju quien era la mejor amiga y doncella de la reina, pero que por el nacimiento de su pequeña hija llamada Sakura, había abandonado temporalmente sus deberes. Tsunade era una mujer notablemente hermosa; de piel clara, ojos dorados como la miel y largo cabello rubio que caía tras su espalda, peinado en una trenza mariposa, decorado por una diadema de oro de tipo cintillo con pequeños cristales rosa claro que sostenía un largo velo blanco. Su esbelta y curvilínea figura se encontraba ataviada por un vestido rosa pastel de profundo escote corazón cerrado por nueve botones de igual color, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se volvían acampanadas y amplia falda ribeteada en gasa, por sobre estas galas se hallaba una amplia y elegante chaqueta de seda rosa claro bordada en oro e hilo cobrizo para replicar un estampado de cerezos por sobre toda la tela, de profundo escote en V que se cerraba a la mitad del vientre y que se abría a la altura de las caderas, y de mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros. La Senju pertenecía por nacimiento a una de las familias aristocráticas más conocidas de toda Konoha, y en el pasado se había planeado ella fuera la esposa del futuro rey, pero Fugaku había elegido a Mikoto y Tsunade a otro hombre con el que se encontraba casada. En cuanto vio entrar a su amiga, Mikoto no dudo en

-Tsunade- saludo Mikoto a su mejor amiga, abrazándola aunque con cuidado para no aplastar a la pequeña bebé de cabellos rosados que traía en brazos, -hola preciosa- saludo a la pequeña de ojos esmeralda que sonrió alegremente en cuanto le acaricio la mejilla. -Esta cada día más bella- elogio admirablemente, pudiendo predecir con facilidad que sería una belleza tan grande como su propia madre.

-Se parece a su madre- obvio Kakashi a modo de justificación.

Otro de los hombres con mayor reconocimiento en Konoha era Kakashi Hatake quien ya de por si había ascendido socialmente al casarse con Tsunade, pero todavía más por su encomiable labor como el mejor capitán que había tenido el ejército en su historia. Kakashi era un hombre notablemente alto y de vistoso cabello gris plateado en punta, con un rostro impasible y de apariencia medio dormida; alguien relajado y tranquilo pero sumamente responsable en su trabajo, intrépido, audaz, calmado, recto, sereno, un maestro táctico y del engaño. Tan practico como de costumbre, por sobre la camisa gris claro y pantalones negros llevaba la tradicional túnica de seda negra de cuello alto, mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas y que casi tocaba el suelo y sobre esta una sencilla aunque muy cómoda chaqueta militar verde jade de cuello alto y que se cerraba a lo largo del pecho hasta la altura del vientre por cinco botones de plata entrelazados lateralmente con dos más mediante correas de cuero; el centro de la tela del pecho y el borde de las cortas mangas has los codos era lisa y más clara, pero el resto estaba plagada de bordados gris oscuro en los laterales y que replicaban el estandarte militar del remolino. Al igual que su esposa, Kakashi era un solicito funcionario de la casa real, el intermediario directo entre el ejército y la familia real. Siendo amigos desde hace años, Fugaku no dudo en levantarse y abrazar a Kakashi que le correspondió de inmediato y con entusiasmo, como siempre

-Ha pasado tiempo, Fugaku- saludo el Hatake a su amigo y rey.

-Lo mismo digo, Kakashi, se te extrañaba- reconoció el Uchiha y no en broma; pocos hombres eran tan capaces y perfeccionistas como Kakashi Hatake.

-Suelo causar eso- acepto Kakashi, sabiendo que lo decía en enserio, más encogiéndose de hombros, procediendo al igual que su esposa y reyes, a tomar asiento. -Usualmente dejo que todo discurra con normalidad, pero esta vez siento curiosidad- admitió, plasmando sus pensamientos en voz alta, -no creo que nos hayan invitado a venir solo porque nos extrañaban- supuso con suspicacia.

-Directo al punto como siempre, Kakashi- celebro Mikoto, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reír, -ya veo porque Tsunade se enamoró de ti- admiro, siendo que desde siempre había considerado a Kakashi como uno de los hombres más guapos que había conocido.

-Creo que se debe a que no soy rey, pero es la reina de su propia casa- afirmo el Hatake, besando la frente de su esposa y rodeándole la cintura con su brazo.

-Te equivocas esta vez, Kakashi- fue todo lo que Fugaku pudo decir antes de decidir hablar en serio.

-Nuestros motivos para invitarlos a venir son puramente cordiales, creía que no se necesitaban motivos para pasar tiempo entre amigos- mintió Mikoto, fingiéndose la ofendida y logrando que Tsunade y Kakashi arquearan una ceja, no creyéndole nada, -y sí, tenemos algo que comentarles- admitió entornando los ojos como una niña al saberse descubierta.

-Como sucede en cada generación, pretendemos cumplir con todas las obligaciones pertinentes en cuanto al futuro de nuestro hijo- inicio Fugaku, relevando a su esposa, -y todo futuro rey debe tener a una reina a su lado- obvio desviando muy sutilmente la mirada hacia su esposa que sonrió ladinamente. -Pensamos que Sakura podría ser esa reina- confeso finalmente para incredulidad de sus amigos.

-Nuestra hija…¿Reina?- tartamudeo Tsunade, no creyendo lo que oía.

-Fugaku…- murmuro Kakashi, negando para sí, tampoco pudiendo creerlo.

-Es una antigua tradición que el heredero al trono se comprometa en matrimonio- recordó el Uchiha, validando lo que acababa de decir.

-Y ustedes son nuestros mejores amigos, no se nos ocurre nadie más confiable- respaldo Mikoto que estaba igualmente de acuerdo, -además, Sakura tiene la misma edad que Sasuke- tan solo un par de meses separaban sus respectivas fechas de nacimiento, -¿oh es que no les place?- supuso preocupada la ver a su mejor amiga sin habla y a Kakashi con el ceño fruncido, meditando en silencio.

Todos eran amigos desde su más temprana infancia, todos se habían conocido inocentes niños idealistas que querían cambiar el mundo para bien; hoy Fugaku era el rey, Mikoto la reina, Tsunade una de las personalidades más importantes de la corte y Kakashi era el hombre más importante de la milicia, todos habían llegado sumamente lejos y ahora que eran adultos comprendían la importancia de las responsabilidades. Era una tradición dentro de la familia real que el futuro rey se comprometiera a una edad temprana en matrimonio con alguien perteneciente a la nobleza para que la sangre real se mantuviera dentro de los estándares propios de la clase alta y todo rey hasta la fecha había seguido esta costumbre, incluido el rey Fujitama y también el propio Fugaku que por cierto inicialmente se había opuesto por todos los medios posibles, pero al final Mikoto si era la mujer de su vida, nunca podría imaginar su vida sin ella. Si Sasuke llegaba a ser rey algún día, tendría que afrontar todas las mismas responsabilidades que sus predecesores habían enfrentado antes y por lo mismo Fugaku y Mikoto querían que cuando llegase ese momento tuviera a su lado a la mujer adecuada y a esas alturas no había nadie más noble y políticamente correcta que Sakura, la pequeña hija de Tsunade y Kakashi, era una elección que no podría ofender a nadie, porque no distinguía a nadie salvo a quien lo merecía.

-No tengo forma de expresar mi alegría con palabras- hablo Tsunade tras lo que pareció ser un eternidad, -y creo que también hablo por Kakashi, al decir que si hay honor más grande que este, viniendo de nuestros amigos, no lo conocemos- una cosa era recibir ofrecimiento tal de parte de sus reyes, pero de sus amigos...era algo maravilloso e inimaginable.

-Pero por lo que deduzco, Kakashi, tú no estás muy de acuerdo- supuso Fugaku al ver que el Hatake permanecía silente y con el ceño fruncido.

-No me malentiendas, Fugaku- pidió Kakashi, manifestando finalmente su opinión, -coincido con Tsunade; es un honor inimaginable, pero…Sakura es nuestra niña, no me parece correcto obligarla a entrar en un compromiso que tal vez no la haga feliz- él y Tsunade querían que su pequeña hija fuera inmensamente feliz, sin importar lo difícil que pareciera lograrlo, -es bien conocida la suerte de muchas reinas- la fama, fortuna y el poder no traían la felicidad, solo lo hacía el amor.

-Por supuesto que el compromiso será una formalidad, en realidad lo que se pretende es mantener la unidad que tanto nos ha caracterizado hasta hoy- tranquilizo Mikoto ante el temor que vislumbro en la mirada de su mejor amiga por tal paradigma.

-El matrimonio no tendría lugar a menos que ambas partes estén de acuerdo, esto no es una obligación sino más bien una oportunidad- corrigió Fugaku, entendiendo muy bien su temor. -Sakura será educada mejor que cualquier otra niña y podrá decidir el futuro que desee cuando llegue el momento- por eso les estaban proponiendo eso, como amigos querían que la hija de ellos fuera tan feliz como fuera posible y que tuviera solo lo mejor.

Pertenecer a la nobleza no era precisamente motivo de felicidad como podría pensar mucha gente, de hecho quienes tenían el poder eran quienes tenían la labor de pensar en otros antes que en sí mismos, soportando todo el dolor y vacío personal que eso acarreaba y al final de cada día siempre había un vacío, se perdía la libertad, el derecho de pedir algo para sí mismos y por lo mismo es que Kakashi tenía miedo; Sakura era su pequeña hija, su primogénita y no quería que le ocurriera nada malo, y Tsunade también tenía miedo de que su hija no estuviera a la altura de semejantes expectativas, el peso de ser reina era muy difícil de sobrellevar y eso Mikoto siempre lo decía; Tsunade no estaba tan segura de querer el mismo futuro para su hijita. Las virtudes de establecer un compromiso a tan temprana edad eran que Sakura recibiría una educación completamente envidiable y que solo Sasuke recibiría además de ella, eso no obligaba a ninguna de las partes a seguir con el compromiso al llegar a la adultez, esa sería una decisión individual de Sasuke y Sakura en el futuro. Por supuesto que Fugaku y Mikoto entendían la preocupación de sus amigos, ningún padre quería lanzar a su pequeña hija al mundo sin saber lo que le ocurriría y sabiéndose culpables de todo cuanto le ocurriera, pero ellos les otorgaban un seguro de que mientras vivieran y como amigos que eran, siempre se protegerían entre si y a sus hijos, porque eso estaban los amigos; en las buenas, en las malas y en las muy malas

-¿Dónde firmamos? Fue todo lo que Kakashi, provocando las risas de todos, incluyendo la propia.

Ciertamente era muy apresurado pensar en el matrimonio tratándose de dos bebés que ni siquiera tenían un mes de nacidos, pero habría tiempo para eso, por ahora dejarían que todo siguiera su propio curso, por ahora...

* * *

**PD: **Saludos mis queridos lectores, **sigo viva**, lamento haberme tardado un poco más de lo esperado pero tuvieron lugar unos peligrosos incendios cerca de donde vivo y como le tengo pánico al fuego espero y puedan entender que incluso tuve problemas para dormir ya que en mi ciudad se respiro humo durante tres día completos :3

Lo prometido es ley y he aquí el primero de mis nuevos fics; he leído muchos fics humanizados de "**El Rey León**" y siempre quise hacer uno por considerar que algo les faltaba a los otros y aquí plasmare mi visión de la historia, incluyendo **escenas eliminadas de la película original** así como **personajes que se omitieron** como el padre de Nala. **Inicialmente pensé en que la historia fuera un NaruHina**, pero Hinata no me pareció lo suficientemente intrépida y audaz**—sin ofender—**, por lo que acabe por hacer otra historia **SasuSaku**, recordándoles que siempre medito muy bien que personajes voy a usar en una historia y porque.

**Personajes****:**

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Simba

**-**Sakura Haruno como Nala

**-**Fugaku Uchiha como Mufasa (padre de Simba)

**-**Mikoto Uchiha como Sarabi (madre de Simba)

**-**Madara Uchiha como Scar

**-**Hiruzen Sarutobi como Rafiki

**-**Obito Uchiha como Zazú (mayordomo del rey)

**-**Tsunade Senju como Sarafina (madre de Nala)

**-**Kakashi Hatake como Kopa (padre de Nala)

Continuare iniciando fics nuevos, así que manténganse atentos por si es uno que les guste o denme sugerencias si tienen algo más en mente. :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311**(a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, adorando su permanente aprobación por iniciar nuevas historias :3) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3

**Bohemian Rhapsody:** como ya sabrán esta hermosa obra del cine y la música se estreno a fines de octubre del año pasado, y con Rami Malek próximo a ganar un Oscar**-según se especula y espero que así sea-**, y como buena fan de Queen, **me gustaría hacer un fic según mi perspectiva de como debió ser la película, porque tuvo errores**, aquí apunto el cast que tendrá y cuya trama ya comenzare a idear, pero no se cuando iniciare el fic, eso dependerá de la aprobación que tenga esta propuesta.

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Uchiha como Freddie Mercury

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

-Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Kakashi Hatake como Jim Beach

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki**, porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**El Conjuro 2 Naruto Style-Enfield**" (que iniciare dentro de poco), así como "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"-**por muy infantil que suene**-basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	2. Chapter 1

Esta es una adaptación humanizada de la película "**The Lion King**" de **1994 **al igual que **de su guión** y su puesta en escena **en el musical de Broadway **al igual que **de su Live Action que se estrenara en Julio**. **L****os personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**, pero su utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta.

* * *

Los años pasaban en un círculo eterno e inmutable, el rey Fugaku gobernaba junto a su hermosa esposa la reina Mikoto, ambos viendo crecer con adoración a su pequeño hijo y sobre cuyos delicados hombros un día recaería el peso de toda una dinastía que se remontaba a siglos, pero él podría superar todo lo esperado, no solo porque era un Uchiha sino porque ellos lo prepararían para ser un gran rey. Eran las cinco de la mañana, todo el palacio se encontraba sumergido en penumbras a esa hora de la mañana, y con razón ya que el alba aun no despuntaba y por ende los sirvientes aun no comenzaba a cumplir con sus obligaciones, instancia que el príncipe Sasuke de siete años supo aprovechar muy bien, casi sin hacer ruido, conduciéndose con total sigilo hasta la habitación de sus padres; este día en particular era muy especial y emocionante para él, su padre le había prometido llevarlo hasta el techo del palacio para contemplar toda la capital y enseñarle en qué consistía ser rey, antes de proceder a cumplir con sus funciones como rey. Sujeto la perilla y abrió la puerta, cerrándola velozmente tras de sí muy lentamente para no despertar a su madre que dormía serenamente sobre la cama junto a su padre, intentando orientarse aunque las puerta de la terraza y las cortinas permanecieran cerradas, sumergiendo la habitación en una oscuridad superior de la que se atestiguaba en el pasillo, pero eso desde luego que no lo amedrento sino más bien todo lo contrario.

-Papá, despierta- llamo Sasuke desde la puerta y tras nada más entrar, sin recibir respuesta alguna. -Papá, papá, papá...- se situó junto a la cama, zarandeándole el brazo a su padre con insistencia.

-Tu hijo está despierto- susurro Mikoto a modo de broma, pero sin abrir los ojos.

-En la madrugada, es tu hijo- contrario Fugaku de igual modo, con claras intenciones de seguir durmiendo.

No era ningún tonto, recordaba a la perfección la promesa que le había hecho a su hijo ya que ese día no tenía clases a las que asistir, pero eran las cinco de la mañana, por el amor de Dios...como rey que era se encontraba acostumbrado a despertarse antes de que saliera el sol, pero una cosa era despertar y otra muy diferente levantarse, además inevitablemente sentía que cuanto más pronto se levantase, más eterno se le haría este nuevo día. Como reina consorte desde la temprana edad de dieciocho años, Mikoto tenía múltiples deberes que cumplir a lo largo de cada día, su rol de reina era ser un ejemplo para todos, administrar la corte y recibir a emisarios, dignatarios o embajadores extranjeros, supliendo a su esposo en determinados asuntos públicos o políticos, pero como una buena esposa siempre se levantaba al mismo tiempo que su esposo para ayudarlo en todo cuanto le fuese posible, pero esta vez le resulto enternecedor y adorable a más no poder el simple hecho de tener una mañana normal como la de cualquier familia, un pequeño placer del que cotidianamente se veían privados por sus deberes. No aceptando un no por respuesta, Sasuke subió a la cama, situándose entre sus dos padres, zarandeándole los hombros a su padre con toda la fuerza que tenía en su mayor empeño por despertarlo, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentase, su padre continuaba durmiendo profundamente, aparentemente ajeno a la promesa que le había hecho.

-Papá, por favor- insistió Sasuke, golpeándole el pecho a su padre y haciéndole abrir los ojos, -lo prometiste- recordó con impaciencia.

-Está bien, ya voy, ya voy- bufo Fugaku, sin otra opción, sentándose sobre la cama.

-¡Sí!- chillo el pequeño Uchiha, bajando de la cama de un salto.

-Sasuke, ve a vestirte- mando Mikoto, apartando las sabanas para levantarse., - no saldrás a la terraza en pijama- obvio ante la confusa mirada de su hijo.

-Está bien- suspiro él, abandonando la habitación.

Entornando los ojos con inevitable diversión, Mikoto se levantó de inmediato de la cama, emprendiendo rumbo a su tocador y cuya luz encendió, sentándose delante del espejo para arreglarse para otro nuevo día, enfundada en un bello y holgado camisón de seda azul pastel estampado en hojas otoñales bordada en hilo de plata a lo largo de puntos específicos de la tela, resaltando su figura en un sugerente escote en V, y con su largo cabello azabache revuelto y ligeramente despeinado cayendo sobre sus hombros y que procedió a cepillar minuciosamente con el peine que siempre dejaba sobre el tocador. Con resignación ante el nuevo día que iniciaba, el Uchiha se levantó de la cama, cubriéndose los labios al bostezar, moviendo el cuello para destensarse, sintiendo hasta la última de sus vertebras crujir ante el más leve movimiento, vistiendo un cómodo pijama de lino y georgette gris claro; pantalón holgado y camisa juego de cuello en V hasta la mitad del pecho, se colocó una bata de terciopelo negro con el emblema de los Uchiha estampado en hilo cobrizo, peinándose el cabello con las manos, dirigiéndole una mirada a su esposa que comenzó a maquillarse, Fugaku se dirigió a la terraza, abriendo las puertas de par en par para que circulase el aire y entrara la tenue luz del sol que comenzaba a emerger del horizonte y que lo guió hacia su esposa cuya belleza se masificaba todavía más a la luz del sol.

-¿A quién se parece?- pregunto Fugaku inevitablemente, situando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

-A ti, pero con mi encanto- respondió ella, observando el reflejo de ambos en el espejo.

-¿Podría ser de otra forma?- contesto él, besándole el costado del cuello.

Mikoto le contesto con una limosa sonrisa, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de él...minutos después, y debidamente vestidos, los tres transitaron los pasillos hacia el techo del palacio mientras todos los sirvientes abrían las cortinas del pasillo, bañando todo el palacio con su luz. Intercambiando una mirada con Fugaku, deteniéndose en medio del pasillo para que ellos pudieran pasar tiempo juntos como padre e hijo, abrazando amorosamente a su hijo por la espalda, en el camino y besándole la mejilla. La hermosa reina lucía un sencillo vestido de seda caoba, calzado a su figura, de escote corazón con seis botones de diamante ambarino desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que continuaban en holgadas mangas de gasa que llegaban a cubrir las manos, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta de igual color, de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y abierta en el frente, escasamente unida por sobre el escote y a la altura del vientre por obra del encaje malva que se encontraba engarzado en los costados de la chaqueta, en los bordes de las mangas y en secciones inespecíficas de la tela, emulando ondas y pétalos de flores. Su largo cabello azabache azulado se encontraba peinado de tal modo que sus cadenciosos rizos cayeran totalmente sobre su hombro derecho, adornando por una corona de oro en forma de ondas y flores de jazmín, decorada por diamantes y cristales, a juego con un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lágrima. Mikoto los observo enternecida, siguiéndolos con la mirada hasta perderlos de vista por completo.

Ellos eran su mayor alegría de su vida, su mundo entero.

* * *

Konoha era por lejos una de las ciudades más hermosas del mundo, eso no dudarlo, era la representación misma de la paz y la unidad, manteniendo una estrecha comunicación entre el plano urbano y la naturaleza en cada calle, y eso podía observarse con toda claridad desde el techo del palacio y con el sol emergiendo del horizonte para iluminarlo todo; colinas, edificios, caminos, árboles y a las personas que transitaban las callas hacia sus trabajos, con el rey Fugaku y el príncipe Sasuke observando cada detalle con suma atención. El joven príncipe se había vestido apresuradamente producto de la emoción, pero la experiencia que iba a vivir bien merecía el esfuerzo, vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones marrón claro bajo una larga y holgada túnica de seda marrón claro estampada en hilo de oro, con el centro de la tela desde los hombros al pecho y el fin de la tela de color marrón rojizo, cerrado por un sinfín de pequeños botones de igual color que la tela, de mangas holgadas pero ceñidas hasta la altura de las muñecas, botas color negro y su rebelde cabello azabache azulado ligeramente revuelto como siempre, escuchando atentamente las enseñanzas de su padre cuya reluciente presencia y tan infinito amor por su país eran de la entera admiración de Sasuke que anhelaba la posibilidad de ser algún día no por el poder ni la gloria sino con el propósito de hacer que su padre estuviera orgulloso, porque prestaba atención a sus palabras todo el tiempo.

-Mira, Sasuke, todo lo que toca la luz es nuestro reino- declaro Fugaku sin apartar la mirada de las calles. -El tiempo de un soberano asciende y desciende como el sol- reflexiono tanto para su hijo como para sí mismo, -algún día, Sasuke, el sol se pondrá en mi reinado y saldrá contigo siendo el nuevo rey- aludió volviendo el rostro hacia su hijo que parecía fascinado por completo.

-¿Y todo esto será mío?- más bien afirmo el pequeño Uchiha, obnubilado.

-Todo, hijo- confirmo su padre sin problema alguno.

-Todo lo que toca la luz- repitió Sasuke, recorriendo todo cuanto veía, pero había un lugar que no era tocado por la luz, la frontera, -¿pero y ese lugar de sombras?- pregunto en espera de una explicación.

-Ese es el límite norte, nunca debes ir allá- advirtió Fugaku, ese lugar en la frontera que era objeto de tantos problemas para la gente de Konoha, era lo que perturbaba la paz.

-Creí que un rey podía hacer lo que quería- contrario él, confundido.

-Ser rey es mucho más que hacer lo que quieres- rió el Uchiha, emprendiendo rumbo hacia las escaleras.

-¿Hay más?- inquirió Sasuke siguiendo a su padre, aun más curioso de lo que significaba ser rey.

-Sasuke…- suspiro el rey, divertido por la ingenuidad de su hijo. -Todo lo que ves coexiste en un delicado equilibrio, como rey tendrás que entender eso, respetando a todas las criaturas, ya sean humanos o animales- profundizo descendiendo los escalones, volviendo de vez en vez el rostro hacia su hijo que caminaba a su lado.

-Pero papá, comemos animales- objeto él, como humanos eran omnívoros después de todo.

-Sí, hijo- asintió Fugaku, felicitándolo por su atención. -Te lo voy a explicar; al morir nuestros cuerpos alimentan el pasto, algunos animales comen pasto, y otros animales a estos animales- su hijo asintió como prueba de que comprendía lo que él le estaba diciendo. -Así todos estamos conectados en el gran ciclo de la vida- concluyo volviendo el rostro hacia los ventanales de cristal del pasillo y que comenzaron a transitar.

A través de los ventanales del pasillo, la dorada luz solar parecía reflejarse sobre el mármol que componía ese piso dando la sensación de que todo estaba hecho de oro, incluida la seda y georgette de las cortinas, y haciendo que de forma inconsciente su padre pareciera aún más imponente vistiendo un camisa blanca y pantalones negros bajo una portentosa chaqueta de seda y tafetán negro hasta el suelo, de cuello alto y cerrado, decorado por cinco botones de oro decorados a cada lado por el emblema de los Uchiha hecho en oro, a juego con un dije decorativo sobre el fajín que ceñía la túnica alrededor de su cuerpo, por sobre la túnica un abrigo de terciopelo gris oscuro ribeteado en chiffon negro en el borde interior del cuello hasta el suelo, en los hombros y las muñecas, con el emblema de los Uchiha en hilo gris claro estampado a cada lado del pecho, botas negras bajo la túnica, y su cabello castaño oscuro enmarcando su rostro; era la imagen perfecta de lo que debía ser un rey, fuerza, sabiduría, bondad y corazón, no era un rey tan solo por ser una figura de poder y autoridad como muchos podían pensar, era un rey porque velaba por su pueblo por encima de cualquier otra cosa, eso significaba ser rey. Temprano como siempre, Obito transito los pasillos hasta el último piso del palacio para encontrar al rey e informarlo de todo lo que había acontecido tras el último reporte emitido la noche anterior, encontrando al rey junto al príncipe Sasuke tal y como esperaba hacer.

-Buenos días, Majestad- saludo Obito con una respetuosa reverencia.

-Buenos días, Obito- contesto Fugaku con una ligera sonrisa.

-Me presento con el reporte matutino- informo él satisfactoriamente, carpeta y documentos en mano.

-Te escucho- permitió el rey, dividiendo su atención entre él y su hijo que parecía planear una estrategia de pie ante los ventanales de cristal. -¿Qué haces hijo?- pregunto muy al pendiente de lo que hacía.

-Juego- contesto Sasuke, volteando a ver a su padre, pensando en que hacer para distraer a Obito.

-Deja que un experto te enseñe- sugirió, previendo lo que tramaba. -Obito, ¿quieres darte la vuelta?- solicito con tranquilidad.

-Claro- se volvió para darle la espalda al rey y al príncipe antes de recordar que aquello era un desacato. -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto confundido, volteando a ver al rey.

-Salto sorpresivo- contesto Fugaku con total naturalidad.

-Oh, salto sorpresivo…- asintió él, más tranquilo con esa respuesta antes de procesar lo que implicaba, -no, majestad, no habla en serio, es tan humillante- sin otro remedio, se resignó, dándole la espalda al rey y al príncipe.

-No hagas ni un sonido…- indico el Uchiha en un susurro a su hijo que retrocedió un par de pasos para tomar impulso.

-¿Qué dice?, ¿rey Fugaku?- pregunto Obito, no alcanzando a oír la conversación.

Aunque Obito hubiera tenido siquiera una fracción de segundo para prepararse, nada le impidió encontrarse de bruces contra el suelo una vez sintió al príncipe Sasuke saltarle en la espalda, aterrizando sobre sus manos por pura suerte ante semejante sorpresa, escuchando la risa del rey y sintiendo al joven príncipe descender de su espalda antes de levantarse lentamente del suelo, sorprendiéndose al no haber desperdigado los documentos sobre el suelo producto de la caída; pura suerte desde luego. Claro que ser un juguete no entraba en la categoría de responsabilidades que Obito tenía que cumplir diariamente como servidor de la familia real, pero en días así en que el joven príncipe no asistía a clases todos tendían a tomarse aquellas libertades, y de hecho a Obito no le molestaría de no ser que así como el joven príncipe estaba creciendo, él mismo se estaba volviendo viejo y se cansaba ante esos juegos aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Veloz, Genma Shiranui, capitán de la guardia real transito los pasillos en busca tanto del rey como de Obito a quien debía informar de un reciente ataque armado perpetrado por una pandilla en la frontera, lo que desde luego requería la intervención del rey; suspirando para sí, el Shiranui se sintió mucho más tranquilo al llegar al último piso y encontrar al rey Fugaku junto al príncipe Sasuke, y mucho más importante a Obito que se sacudió estoicamente el polvo para no perder las apariencias.

-Obito- saludo Genma estoicamente, inclinando la cabeza. -Noticias urgentes- tendió el documento que traía y que él leyó de inmediato.

-Ahora, esta vez…- planteo Fugaku a su hijo que asintió entusiasmado.

-Majestad, ha ocurrido un atentado- interrumpió Obito, llamando la atención del rey que le solicito el documento de inmediato. -Se solicita su presencia urgentemente- añadió aguardando su reacción.

-Obito, llévate a Sasuke- determino el Uchiha, recibiendo un inmediato asentimiento en respuesta.

-Papá, quiero ir- pidió Sasuke, queriendo pasar más tiempo con él.

-No, hijo- negó Fugaku, revolviéndole ligeramente el cabello antes de marcharse junto al capitán Shiranui.

-Nunca puedo hacer nada- bufa el príncipe, disgustado por ser tratado como un niño.

-Joven príncipe, un día tú serás rey y podrás perseguir a esos rufianes roñosos y torpes desde el alba hasta el anochecer- sosegó Obito, intentando animarlo.

Sereno, Obito escolto al joven príncipe de regreso a su habitación, admirando interiormente su coraje, pero siendo cauteloso al respecto ya que los Uchiha eran como los leones; nadie podía controlarlos, eran seres libres. Sasuke anhelaba la idea de ser rey, quería que su padre se sintiera orgulloso, pero más que nada lo que quería hacer era demostrarle que era valiente, como él, ¿pero cómo demostrarle eso tras los muros del palacio?, ¿Cómo demostrar quién era en verdad?

* * *

Eligiendo permanecer en la soledad de sus apartamentos como de costumbre, el príncipe Madara leyó serenamente un nuevo libro, para distraerse y mantenerse al margen del poco animado y aburrido ambiente que la corte tenía que ofrecer...todo podría ser tan diferente si él fuera rey, pero no lo era y por culpa de su maldito sobrino de siete años tenía menos posibilidades que nunca de ser rey algún día, pero para no amargar su mente inútilmente, eligió pensar y adquirir conocimiento de un libro en lugar de perder el tiempo con trivialidades. Sentado sobre uno de los elegantes divanes junto a la ventana, el Uchiha vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones marrón rojizo bajo una larga túnica rojo borgoña hasta las rodillas, de mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas, cuello alto y cerrado por pequeños botones de oro hasta la caída de la tela, sobre la túnica una elegante chaqueta marrón rojiza con el emblema de los Uchiha estampado en brillante hilo rojo a lo largo de la tela, de profundo escote en V que formaba un elegante pliegue tras la espalda, de mangas cortas hasta los codos, y cerrada desde el pecho hasta la rodilla por once botones de oro a juego con un cinturón que ceñía la tela a su cuerpo, botas de cuero negro y su largo cabello azabache azulado hasta los hombros ligeramente despeinado. Curioso como siempre, Sasuke ingreso en los apartamentos de su tío en espera de poder pasar un poco de tiempo con él...

-Tío Madara, adivina- animo Sasuke nada más entrar.

-Aborrezco las adivinanzas- el Uchiha bufo y entorno los ojos ante la presencia de su sobrino.

Los niños no eran de su agrado en general, tal vez porque su ambición por obtener el trono era lo que realmente movía su vida y no sus sentimientos, sumado a que su pequeño sobrino de siete años no era precisamente de su agrado, no porque fuera un mal niño sino por el simple hecho de nacer lo había desplazado de su lugar de honor como el único y directo contendiente al trono, sumado a que como todo Uchiha, el pequeño era indudablemente arrogante y pensaba que todo estaba listo y dispuesto para que él fuera rey en paz cuando alcanzara la mayoría de edad, pero la vida y los seres humanos no eran tan simples, y aunque le tomara tiempo Madara no iba a perder su lugar sin importar lo que pasara, cuando su hermano Fugaku muriera, él sería rey por derecho, no ese niño cuyo nombre seria olvidado por la historia, no ganaba aquel que tuviera las mejores intenciones sino aquel que estuviera dispuesto a todo con tal de lograr sus objetivos. Con total confianza, Sasuke merodeo por la habitación en un intento por llamar la atención de su tío que se centró en continuar con su lectura en lugar de jugar con él, pero siendo honesto esa era una conducta a la que Sasuke ya estaba sobradamente acostumbrado, su tío era muy frió, estoico, callado y distante, nunca se podía saber lo que realmente pensaba pero era un príncipe de la dinastía y su tío, parte de su familia, y lo amaba y respetaba por ello.

-Voy a convertirme en rey- declaro él con total seguridad, esperando una felicitación de parte de su tío.

-Oh, grandioso- comento el Uchiha con evidente sarcasmo, aunque su sobrino no se percató de eso.

-Papá me enseño el reino, y voy a ser soberano de todo- continuo Sasuke, confiando estar a la altura de la responsabilidad que todos le decían que sería convertirse en rey.

-Perdón si no salto de gusto, me duele la espalda- comento Madara, sintiendo como se esfumaba su buen humor.

En honor a sus palabras, Madara cerro el libro que había estado leyendo, lo dejo sobre la pequeña mesita de cristal recubierta por oro y apoyo su espalda contra el diván, arqueando el rostro hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, intentando pensar o creer por al menos un minuto que su sobrino estaba ahí, pero deshacerse de un niño no era algo tan trivial ni fácil de hacer y como miembro de la dinastía que era no quería mancharse las manos de sangre innecesariamente...aunque pensándolo bien, ¿por qué esperar a su hermano muriera para ser el centro de atención?, ¿Por qué no sacar primero del camino a su insoportable sobrino? No sería el primer miembro de la dinastía en hacer algo así, muchos de sus ancestros ya lo habían hecho antes para obtener el trono, era una acción legitima, en parte, pero nadie tenía porque saber que él orquestaba todo eso, ¿cierto? ajeno a las oscuras maquinaciones que su tío tenía en mente, Sasuke ocupo el lugar vacante sobre el diván, sentándose a su lado, observándolo muy atentamente, intentando entenderlo y preguntándose ¿qué haría su tío cuando él fuera rey? la verdad no soportaba las clases sobre política y diplomacia que estaba obligado a recibir como el futuro rey, pero hasta donde él tenía claro gracias a estas clases, toda la línea de sucesión se alteraría cuando él ascendiera al trono ya que sus herederos lo sucederían en el futuro, pero entonces, ¿Qué ocurriría con su tío?, ¿Cuál sería su rol dentro de la casa real?

-Tío Madara, cuando yo sea rey, ¿qué vas a ser tú?- pregunto Sasuke con gran curiosidad.

-Tío de tonto- contesto él sin dudarlo, intentando ignorarlo inútilmente.

-Eres tan raro- rió el Uchiha, divertido porque su tío tuviera sentido del humor.

-No tienes idea- contesto Madara con aquella idea rondándole la mente con mayor intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba. -Así que tu padre te enseño el reino, ¿no?- afirmo usando las mismas palabras que su sobrino había empleado antes que él.

-Todo- reafirmo él, asintiendo en consonancia.

-Pero no te enseño que hay en el límite norte- supuso el Uchiha, aprovechándose de este hecho al azar, ¿o no lo era?

-No, dijo que no fuera allá- contesto Sasuke, bajando la mirada, desconcertado porque su padre no le explicara porque no podía ir ahí.

-Y tuvo mucha razón, es muy peligroso- Madara de inmediato le dio la razón a su hermano, pero no del todo, -solo los valientes se atreven- añadió con claras intenciones de tentar a su sobrino a ir en busca de aventura.

-Soy valiente- refuto el Uchiha sin dudarlo, -¿Qué hay allá?- inquirió con mayor curiosidad.

-Lo siento, Sasuke, no puedo decírtelo- negó él a fin de volverá más tentador el desafío.

-¿Por qué?- insistió el pequeño Uchiha aferrándose a uno de los brazos de su tío.

-Sasuke, estoy cuidando el bienestar de mi sobrino consentido- contrario Madara con fingido afecto, revolviéndole el cabello.

-Sí, pero soy tu único sobrino- obvio Sasuke, divertido por su comportamiento.

-Con más razón debo protegerte- contesto el Uchiha con fingida inocencia, -unas ruinas no son lugar para un jovencito- menciono adrede pero empleando un tono que lo hizo parecer despistado. -Ups…- se cubrió los labios para hacer parecer que no era su intención revelar esa información.

-¿Ruinas?- repitió él, sorprendido y fascinado a más no poder ante lo que representaba aquello.

-Oh, cielos, se me salió- sobreactuó, cubriéndose el rostro con el dorso del brazo para mayor dramatismo. -Bueno, supongo que lo ibas a saber algún día, ya que eres tan inteligente- adulo para aumentar el ego de su sobrino, envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de él. -Pero hazme un favor, prométeme que nunca, nunca, iras a ese horrible lugar- rogó mordiéndose la lengua para sí.

-Lo prometo- contesto Sasuke, cruzando dos dedos tras su espalda.

-Así me gusta, ahora vete a jugar- animo Madara, despidiendo a su sobrino que de inmediato dispuso marcharse, -y recuerda, será nuestro secreto- menciono a modo de un breve llamado de atención para confirmar su plan.

Sin siquiera dudarlo, Sasuke asintió repetidamente antes de abandonar los apartamentos de su tío que sonrió ladinamente para sí al saber que su sobrino no cumpliría su promesa; ya era tiempo de que él fuera el único futuro rey, y para lograrlo tenía que sacar del camino a la competencia.

* * *

Los jardines del palacio eran uno de los lugares más hermoso a contemplar, kilómetros y kilómetros de vida silvestre rebosantes de flores de todos los colores, árboles, arbustos y enredaderas entre las que figuraban múltiples fuentes cuya agua cristalina parecía reflejar la luz del sol, pero no fue sino en el centro del jardín y ante la fuente de mayor tamaño que Sasuke pudo encontrar a su mejor amiga y compañera de aventuras. Sentada sobre una pequeña banca de roca se encontraba lady Tsunade peinando los cabellos de su hija a la par que vigilaba a su hijo que se entretenía jugando con su caballo de juguete a un par de pasos de ella que portaba un halagador vestido de escote corazón con siete botones rojo oscuro en caída vertical hasta la altura del vientre, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y que se abrían frontalmente a la altura de los codos en lienzos de gasa para exponer los brazos, por sobre el vestido o más bien pegada a él se hallaba una chaqueta sin mangas granate oscuro que enmarcada en los costados del corpiño, se apegaba al vestido por obra de un margen de hilo de oro que igualmente formaba el borde del escote, su largo cabello rubio que caía tras su espalda exponiendo par de pendientes de cuna de oro en forma de lagrima con un rubí homólogo en su centro, a imagen del dije de la cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello. A un par de pasos y sobre la banca contigua se encontraba la reina Mikoto que contemplaba embelesada a la pequeña pelirosa sentada sobre el regazo de su mejor amiga, ajena del deber que un día se le exigiría que cumpliera.

-Hola, Sakura, hola Houki- saludo Sasuke, ingresando en el jardín.

-Hola, Sasuke- contesto Sakura con una luminosa sonrisa.

-Hola- el pequeño Houki sonrió de inmediato a su amigo.

-Ven, me hablaron de un gran lugar- susurro el Uchiha de forma cómplice, inclinándose hacia Sakura para que solo ella lo escuchase.

-Sasuke, me están arreglando- refunfuño la pelirosa, anteponiendo su vanidad.

Usualmente Sakura no dudaba, seguía a su mejor amigo a donde él quisiera ir, sabiendo que siempre había diversión y aventuras implicadas, pero esta vez ella no tenía mucho entusiasmo, él se había pasado la mañana disfrutando de la vagancia mientras ella estaba en clases, y luego de una larga jornada de historia, matemáticas y filosofía todo cuando podía pedir era tener tiempo para relajarse junto a su madre y su hermanito de cinco años, Houki. Ignorando a su mejor amigo, la Haruno se reclino sobre el regazo de su madre para que continuaran peinándole el cabello, enfundada en un inocente vestido rosa pastel a juego con su cabello, de escote cuadrado, mangas ceñidas que se abrían como lienzos de gasa para exponer la piel de los brazos y caída holgada de la tela de la falda desde el pecho, distorsionando su figura, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta a juego bordada en hilo de oro para replicar flores de cerezo a lo largo de la tela, sin mangas y de escote en V, cerrado escasamente por dos botones de perla hasta la mitad de vientre, y su ondas rosadas caían tras su espalda para exponer su rostro mientras era peinada por su madre le coloco sobre la coronilla un cintillo dorado decorado por cristales rosa claro. Sasuke bufo por lo bajo al oír aquella respuesta, no quería revelar más información de la necesaria delante de sus madres porque de hacerlo no podrían abandonar el palacio y lo que ambos se merecían era una incursión en solitario, pacífica y sin problemas.

-Y tú también deberías- Mikoto sentó a su hijo sobre su regazo al verlo distraído.

-Mamá…- protesto Sasuke, sintiendo a su madre intentar alisar su rebelde cabello y ante lo que él lucho por liberarse, -mamá me estás despeinando- protesto, intentando zafarse inútilmente de los brazos de su madre que le sonrió victoriosa. -Ya me veo lindo, ¿nos podemos ir?- se levantó del regazo de su madre, revolviéndose el cabello para mantener su imagen de siempre.

-¿A dónde vamos?- cuestiono Sakura, dejándose mimar por su madre. -Espero que sea algo interesante- comento para sí, esperando que tanto entusiasmo de parte de Sasuke valiera la pena.

-Claro, es un lugar genial- asevero él, muy seguro de ello.

-¿Y dónde está ese lugar tan genial?- inquirió Mikoto con suma curiosidad, volviéndose parte de la conversación.

-En el centro comercial- contesto el Uchiha, intentando crear una pantalla.

-¿En el centro comercial?, ¿Qué hay de interesante ahí?- discrepo la pelirosa, aburriéndose de solo pensarlo.

-Te enseñare cuando lleguemos- susurro Sasuke para que solo ella lo escuchara.

-¿Yo también puedo ir?- pregunto Houki como un inocente angelito.

-No, Houki, aun eres muy pequeño- protesto Sakura sin dudarlo, presintiendo que esta incursión podía no ser muy segura para su hermanito.

-La próxima vez- intento animar el Uchiha.

Houki era un amigo muy querido para Sasuke, inevitablemente debía serlo ya que pasaba todo el tiempo junto a Sakura al igual que él, de hecho ya lo habían hecho participe de sus travesuras muchas veces con anterioridad, por lo que estaba comprobado que Sakura y él no era una buena influencia, pero esta vez Houki no podía acompañarlos, su tío Madara ya se lo había dicho, unas ruinas eran demasiado peligrosas para un niño, Sakura y él eran muy valientes y no dudaban que Houki también, pero era demasiado peligroso y no querían hacerlo correr ningún peligro. Resignado como de costumbre, el pequeño Houki asintió con una pequeña sonrisa desde su lugar junto a la fuente y con su caballo de juguete, disfrutaba de toda buena aventura al igual que Sasuke y su hermana, lo apasionaba, pero ciertamente sabía que era muy pequeño para algunas cosas, solo tenía que ser paciente, pronto crecería. Sakura consideraba a la palabra desafío como su segundo nombre, mientras otras niñas de su edad se sentaban a jugar con muñecas y maquillarse, ella prefería estudiar y pasar tiempo junto a su familia y junto a Sasuke, teniendo aventuras nuevas cada día, no quería ser como el resto de las niñas, quería ser completamente diferente, y tener un camino propio...pero eso no significaba que siempre pudiera hacer lo que quisiera, era una niña de siete años que en ese momento requería del permiso de su madre para dejar el palacio.

-Mamá, ¿puedo ir con Sasuke?- pregunto Sakura, volviendo el rostro hacia su madre.

-¿Tú que dices, Mikoto?- consulto Tsunade, confiando en el criterio de su amiga como siempre.

-Bueno…- dudo la reina, llevándose una mano al mentón con una expresión pensativa.

-¿Siiiiiii? - ambos infantes expresaron la máxima ternura e inocencia que les fue posible para resultar convincentes.

-Está bien, vayan- accedió Mikoto con una risa cándida al ver a los hijos de ambos celebrar de forma anticipada. -Pero Obito ira con ustedes- advirtió al verlos con claras intenciones de abandonar el jardín.

-No, Obito no...- suspiro Sasuke, intercambiando una mirada de decepción con Sakura.

Con Obito la diversión en definitiva estaba cancelada...

* * *

-Deprisa, entre más pronto lleguemos, más pronto regresaremos- apremio Obito deseando volver al palacio cuanto antes.

Los miembros de la realeza ciertamente llevaban vidas muy ilustres y cosmopolitas, acudiendo ceremonias cargadas de pompa, día sí y día también, pero por unos momentos preciados tenían la oportunidad de olvidar que formaban parte de una sociedad extremadamente elitista y pasar por civiles recorriendo las calles con tranquilidad como en ese momento hacían Sasuke y Sakura que eran vigilados en todo momento por Obito que caminaba un paso delante de ellos dos que planeaban como deshacerse de él. Era extraño no ser el centro de atención, era extraño poder caminar por la calle como dos niños normales sin que nadie se les quedara viéndolos, Sasuke vistiendo una simple camiseta gris claro de mangas largas con el logo_ Good Start _en un cuadrado color blanco que abarcaba el centro del pecho, jeans negros y zapatillas converse gris claro con su rebelde cabello azabache azulado ligeramente despeinado como siempre, a su lado Sakura vestía una camiseta negra de cuello alto y redondo con mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas bajo una sudadera gris oscuro de mangas cortas hasta los codos con el borde de color gris claro y el emblema de _Queen_ estampado en el frente, jeans negros, zapatillas converse blanca y su cabello rosado cayendo sobre sus hombros. Caminando junto a Sasuke, no pudiendo más con la curiosidad que sentía por no saber a dónde iban, Sakura se inclinó ligeramente hacia el Uchiha, teniendo cuidado de que Obito no se diera cuenta.

-¿A dónde vamos de verás?- pregunto ella en apenas un susurro.

-A unas ruinas- contesto Sasuke, cubriéndole la boca en tanto la vio a punto de jadear por la impresión. -Shhhh, Obito- recordó señalando con la cabeza a su guardián antes de descubrirle la boca.

-Claro- sonrió Sakura a modo de disculpa, -¿pero cómo nos deshacemos de él?- se interesó ya que escapar de Obito no sería fácil.

-Es muy fácil, primero…- el Uchiha inclino más su rostro hacia el de ella y viceversa para no ser oídos.

-Oh, que tierna pareja, semillas de romance floreciendo tan pronto- celebro Obito, deteniendo su andar al ver tan cómplices a ambos niños, -sus padres estarán felices cuando los dos queden comprometidos- predijo con satisfacción, desconcertando a ambos niños.

-¿Prome qué?- repitió Sasuke, confundido.

-Prometidos, novios, futuros- especifico él con tranquilidad.

-¿O sea…?- intento entender la Haruno, esperando equivocarse.

-Algún día los dos se van a casar- confirmo Obito con una sonrisa de júbilo.

El compromiso entre esos dos tiernos infantes se había pactado desde la cuna pero ellos desconocían que sus vidas se habían unido de ese modo, alguien debía decírselos y Obito no tenía problema alguno con ser ese alguien; un día Sasuke seria rey y Sakura su reina, esa era una tradición establecida hacia siglos y que no tenía por qué cambiarse, ellos debían estar al tanto. La primera reacción de Sakura fue sentirse confundida, ¿matrimonio?, ¿no era demasiado joven para pensar en eso? sus amigas y conocidas de su edad aun jugaban con muñecas, y ella en lo personal solo quería pasar tiempo junto a sus padres y su hermano pequeño, divirtiéndose como toda niña, Sasuke era su mejor amigo y un gran chico que la hacía sentir especial y segura con una sola mirada, habían pasado toda su vida juntos y ella deseaba que siguiera siendo así, pero no lo veía como otra cosa que su amigo, menos podía verlo como su futuro esposo. Tradiciones y más tradiciones, ¿existía algo más ridículo? La idea del matrimonio era una tontería, Sasuke consideraba a Sakura su mejor amiga, era divertida, ingeniosa, valiente e indispensable, lo entendía como nadie más en el mundo y Sasuke no podía imaginar no tenerla en su vida en el futuro, si, era la niña más linda que hubiera tenido la suerte de conocer, pero de ahí a casarse con ella...menos por obligación, él creía que las tradiciones estaban hechas para romperse, y esta vez no era diferente.

-Eso no se puede, es mi amiga- se opuso Sasuke de inmediato.

-Si, sería muy raro- secundo Sakura, completamente de acuerdo con él.

-Lamento ser aguafiestas, pero ustedes dos tortolos no tienen opción- advirtió él ante su oposición a las tradiciones, -es la tradición que se remonta a generaciones- todo se constituía de un delicado equilibrio que debía mantenerse.

-Cuando sea rey, será lo primero que cancele- determino el Uchiha intercambiando una mirada con Sakura que sonrió divertida.

-No en tanto este yo- se jacto Obito, orgulloso de su posición.

-Entonces te despido- contesto Sasuke, sin ningún problema.

-Lo siento, solo el rey puede hacerlo- sonrió él, divertido por la situación.

-Bueno, él es el futuro rey- obvio la Haruno, no entiendo la diferencia.

-Si, y has de obedecerme en todo- recordó el Uchiha, con orgullo.

-Todavía no- desestimo Obito para nada divertido con la arrogancia del príncipe, -y con una actitud así vas a ser un rey bastante patético- vaticino, retomando su andar.

-Yo no lo creo así- contrario Sasuke confiado en sí mismo.

No estaba para nada de acuerdo en cuanto a esta retrograda idea de un matrimonio arreglado, pero Sasuke no dudaba que al pensar sobre el futuro que se esperaba de él como rey, lo primero que imaginaba es que Sakura estuviera a su lado incondicionalmente, por supuesto que no como esposa pero tal vez si como embajadora o asesora por lo inteligente que era, ningún otro título menor era digno para ella que siempre tenía y tendría una voz en todas sus decisiones, eso siempre era así desde que ambos tenían memoria. Pero en cuanto a quien sería como rey, Sasuke tenía muy claro de que deseaba ser como su padre, benévolo, justo y ecuánime, alguien que dejara su huella como un buen gobernante, y afortunadamente le quedaba toda la vida para prepararse para cumplir apropiadamente con lo que se esperaba de él. Contando con la ventaja de que serían difíciles de seguir al ser dos, ambos infantes intercambiaron miradas cómplices antes de alejarse de Obito a pleno trote, sin voltear en ningún momento, entrando en la primera tienda departamental en su camino, mimetizándose con la gente y su camino al igual que con la ropa y el inmobiliario que los rodeaba, ocultándose de la vista de Obito que ingreso presuroso para encontrarlos, intentando pasar inadvertido en su propósito, haciéndolos reír por lo bajo mientras se movían ágilmente por los pasillos tanto para confundirlo como para no ser encontrados.

-Nadie que me diga…- murmuro Sasuke para llamar la atención de Obito que volvió la mirada en su dirección.

-Lo que debo hacer- canturreo Sakura, indicándole la pasillo contiguo.

-Nadie que me diga…- repitió el Uchiha sin dejar de cruzar los pasillos para no ser encontrados.

-Como debo ser- secundo la Haruno pisándole los talones para escapar de Obito.

Una vez que Obito logro localizarlos con la mirada, tan ágilmente como habían ingresado en la tienda y tomados de la mano para no separarse, ambos infantes abandonaron la tienda par que Obito no los alcanzara, viendo muy bien por donde iban para no tropezar ni chocar con nadie en su camino, doblando en la esquina de la calle, tomando ventaja de la agilidad que poseían por ser pequeños sumado al rítmico sonido de una banda de música callejera cuyo melódico sonido cubrir tanto sus pasos como sus risas hasta llegar al cruce entre una calle y otra que se convertía en un verdadero mar de personas que tenían la intención de cruzar y que resultaba atemorizante de observar, como si pudieran perderse en él, pero sin siquiera dudarlo y únicamente guiados por su instinto aventurero, Sasuke y Sakura se lanzaron a la multitud, confundiéndose entre la gente que transitaba el cruce de la calle una vez que la luz cambio de roja a verde, tomados de la mano para no separarse, dejando muy atrás a Obito que intento alcanzarlos con gran dificultad, siendo constantemente empujado por la gente de la multitud que lo rodeaba mientras ambos infantes se detuvieron brevemente para detener a un taxi que los alejo de ahí mientras que su guardián se veía forzado a esperar a que la luz cambiara, teniendo además obstruido el paso por una mujer corpulenta y voluptuosa que parecía ajena a su presencia y su intención de cruzar la calle.

-Disculpe que la moleste, _Madame_, pero hágase a un lado- solicito Obito, irritado a más no poder. -¡Sasuke!, ¡Sakura!- grito con la esperanza de encontrarlos.

Genial, simplemente genial, había perdido a esos dos traviesos niños, ¿Dónde podían estar?

* * *

**PD: **Saludos, mis amores, **prometí actualizar esta semana y lo cumplo así que por favor guarden las piedras**, la verdad **quería actualizar antes pero no me surgía la inspiración** porque primero me imagino todo en mi cabeza loquita antes de comenzar a escribir, de ahí a que me tarde en actualizar, **pero no se preocupen que por ahora lo que tengo de sobra para ustedes es tiempo, queridos** :3 les recuerdo que **esta no es una versión 100% exacta de la pelicula "El Rey León"**, **es mi versión inspirada en la película, en parte de su guión original, en su Live Actión y en las escenas eliminadas de la película original** así como **personajes que se omitieron** **o eliminaron**.

Para todos mis queridos lectores que sientan inquietud o temor por mi demora en actualizar, **no teman, no dejare inconclusa ninguna de mis historias y si me tardo en actualizar es porque estoy creando guiones y borradores para próximos capítulos** :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311**(a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, enviándole todo mi afecto desde la distancia, hermosa :3) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3

**Personajes****:**

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Simba

**-**Sakura Haruno como Nala

**-**Fugaku Uchiha como Mufasa (padre de Simba)

**-**Mikoto Uchiha como Sarabi (madre de Simba)

**-**Madara Uchiha como Scar

**-**Obito Uchiha como Zazú (mayordomo del rey)

**-**Tsunade Senju como Sarafina (madre de Nala)

**-**Houki como Mheetu (hermano menor de Nala)

**Houki-Mheetu:** **en la película** de "El Rey León" **Mufasa**, **Simba** y **Scar** **eran los únicos leones dentro de la manada** y eso se mantuvo h**asta la aparición de Nuka** y **Kovu** en "**El Rey León 2**" y **Kion** en "**La Guardia del León**" mientras que **en la historia original están presentes tanto el padre de Nala como su hermano menor Mheetu** y que **en este caso yo quiero hacer participes de esta historia, tanto para dar coherencia para darle mayor dramatismo a la historia**.

**Sarabi-Mikoto:** en la canción "**La Locura del Rey Scar**" (que fue **eliminada de la película pero no del musical de Broadway**), **Zazú alaba a Sarabi como una reina devota y hermosa**, **cualidades en que yo quería profundizar ya que Nala y Sarabi son mis personajes favoritos de "El Rey León"**, por lo que **quiero ahondar en su majestuosidad y su rol de reina, reflejando en Mikoto y Sakura lo que yo creo que debería ser una reina consorte en la actualidad**, **no solo una cara bonita sino que verdaderas lideres femeninas**. Si tienen una sugerencia no duden en darla, me serviría muchísimo.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	3. Chapter 2

Esta es una adaptación humanizada de la película "**The Lion King**" de **1994 **al igual que **de su guión** y su puesta en escena **en el musical de Broadway **al igual que **de su Live Action que se estrenara en Julio**. **L****os personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**, pero su utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta.

* * *

Tras una espera que había resultado eterna, recorriendo la capital hasta la frontera, el taxi por fin se detuvo en el área desértica que Sasuke había visto desde lo alto del palacio, abriendo la puerta del auto al momento de bajar junto a Sakura que cerró la puerta tras de sí, despidiéndole del conductor y dándole las gracias al conductor que había sido muy amable con ambos a lo largo de su desventura, primero mostrándoles la ciudad a bordo de su taxi hasta llevarlos a su destino, no sin antes sugerirles que tuvieran mucho cuidado. Dirigiéndole una última mirada al taxi que se alejó y desapareció como si jamás hubiera estado ahí, Sasuke observo a su alrededor, entre confundido y decepcionado del lugar al que habían llegado y que no se asemejaba en lo absoluto a unas ruinas, todo lo que veían era un terreno baldío ante el cual se alzaba una especie de muro de adobe y concreto ligeramente desarmado plagado de decenas de grafitis y cuyas secciones derrumbadas exponían tierra seca, incluso parecía quemada, no se veía interesante ni parecía ser nada de otro mundo, incluso Sakura debía reconocer que la aventura no parecía la gran cosa que había esperado que fuese, más se negó a emitir queja alguna, emitiendo una cantarina risa que sorprendiendo a Sasuke quien volvió su rostro hacia ella, intentando entender el motivo tras su divertimento. Tal vez fuese cruel de su parte pero en ese momento y posando su mano contra el mentón y sus labios en un gesto pensativo, Sakura intento contener su risa al recordar a Obito y lo desesperado que había estado por alcanzarlos y evitar perderlos de vista, pero de todas formas—ambos, dos niños—habían conseguido burlarlos.

-Resulto, lo dejamos— celebro Sakura, por fin capaz de hablar al contener su risa.

-Soy un genio— se jacto Sasuke, adjudicándose la hazaña para indignación de su amiga.

-Oye genio, fue mi idea— corrigió la pelirosa, para nada de acuerdo con su parecer y que la ninguneaba.

-Sí, pero yo hice todo— puntualizo el Uchiha sin ceder tan siquiera un ápice en su postura.

-Conmigo— espeto la Haruno con igual seguridad, dispuesta a pelear con él de ser necesario para defender su derecho.

-¿Ah, sí?— reto él, sosteniéndole la mirada de manera desafiante, aceptando el desafío.

Ninguno de los dos tenia demasiada experiencia previa en cuanto a peleas, sus vidas eran diferentes de la mayoría de los niños, mucho más centrados en estudiar, claro que tenían amigos en la corte pero usualmente no podían competir con ellos, todos formaban círculos diferentes pero aun así Sasuke se consideraba a sí mismo como alguien bastante capaz de sostener una pelea, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Sakura que se resistió afanosamente en un intento por liberarse, zafando uno de sus brazos y alzando el puño para golpear al Uchiha que intercepto su golpe antes de que pudiera concretarse, distrayéndose brevemente, oportunidad que Sakura no desperdicio en alzar el otro puño en un golpe gemelo pero que él freno de todas formas, empujándola levemente, dando por terminada la contienda, eso y porque nunca podría golpearla o pelear en serio con ella, era su mejor amiga después de todo. Aunque en el exterior Sakura pareciese una niña de lo más frágil e inocente, delicada con su aspecto tierno y largo cabello rosado que caía sobre sus hombros, la pelirosa no tuvo problema alguno en sostener el brazo izquierdo de su amigo entre sus manos y aprisionarlo tras su espalda, usando una de sus piernas para hacerlo perder el equilibrio y tumbarlo sobre el suelo pese a sus protestas, rodando colina abajo y entre risas sin darse cuenta, jugando y peleando entre si al mismo tiempo. Una vez su caída se detuvo y se encontraron con seguridad en el suelo, Sasuke alzo ligeramente la cabeza del suelo para verla a los ojos, sorprendido al verla sentada a horcajadas encima suyo y con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Demasiado fuerte para ser una chica?— cuestiono Sakura, divertida al vencerlo y disfrutando de la sensación del triunfo.

-Ya suéltame— protesto Sasuke, forcejeando tanto como le fue posible para quitársela de encima.

No quería ni iba a reconocerlo en voz alta en ese momento pero si, Sakura era más fuerte de lo que parecía bajo ese frágil exterior, esa era una de las razones por las que era su mejor amiga, porque no tenía que ser cuidadoso con ella, pero no iba a aceptar que ella lo venciera, tenía orgullo después de todo; victoriosa y sin hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro, Sakura acepto y se levantó con cuidado de encima de su mejor amigo, volviendo la mirada hacia su entorno, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que habían rodado colina abajo en medio de su pelea, alzando la mirada hacia el destruido muro de adobe en lo alto de la colina, el Uchiha y la Haruno analizaron con incredulidad y cuidado la ciudad—muy antigua según se veía—a sus ojos, enorme, todo construido en materiales que a leguas se veían muy antiguos, como salidos de una historia de aventuras de la cual ellos deseaban formar parte. La decepción que antes habían sentido se transformó en curiosidad y sentido de aventura mientras se levantaban del suelo, sacudiéndose distraídamente el polvo de la ropa y comenzando a internarse en aquellos muros destruidos y que se alzaban y caían al mismo tiempo, todo parecía sacado de las historias que habían aprendido de sus tutores en el palacio, las ruinas de una etapa del pasado que ya no se recordaba, de viejos días en que los miembros de la dinastía habían peleado entre si para mantener el poder matándose entre sí, todo parecía enorme, ambicioso, poderoso, lo suficiente como para que ambos—dos niños curiosos—se internasen en ellas con cautela y curiosidad, anhelando ver más a cada momento, disfrutando de poner investigar por su cuenta.

-Se ve espantoso— suspiro Sakura sin dejar de sonreír, todo se veía ruinoso y antiguo…fabuloso, histórico.

-Lo sé, ¿no es genial?— obvio Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros distraídamente, palpando una de las paredes bajo su mano.

-Puede haber problemas— esclareció ella, recobrando el sentido y donde estaban, eso no era un juego, podía ser algo muy peligroso.

-Lo sé— desestimo él, aceptando que ella tenía razón pero sabiendo que eso no los atemorizaba para renunciar a la aventura.

-¿Crees que hayan tesoros escondidos?— curioseo la Haruno, acercándose a palpar un lienzo apoyado contra una de las paredes y que parecía haber sido un tapiz.

-Eso vamos a averiguarlo, ven— alentó el Uchiha, muy a gusto con su sentido aventurero, encontrando aceptación al instante.

-No— detuvo Obito para sorpresa de ambos, apareciendo tras ellos, —lo único que van a averiguar es la salida de aquí, estamos muy lejos del palacio— recrimino con inevitable temor.

-El gallina tiene miedo— se mofo Sasuke, intercambiando una mirada de Sakura que rio por lo bajo.

-Para ti soy señor gallina— corrigió él, ofendido ante semejante apelativo, —y por ahora todos corremos un grave peligro— acepto, dispuesto a salir huyendo junto a ellos en cualquier momento.

-¿Peligro?— repitió el Uchiha haciendo alarde de su orgullo, —_ja_, siempre he sido muy valiente, yo me rió del peligro— declaro con una carcajada sarcástica como prueba de su valor.

A la sarcástica carcajada de Sasuke pronto se unieron un coro de risas arrogantes que en el acto hicieron temblar de miedo a ambos a quienes Obito protegió situándose delante de ellos como si de un escudo humano se tratase al momento en que en medio de las ruinas, en medio de los destruidos pasillos que una vez habían conformado una ciudad o tal vez un palacio, un pequeño grupo emergió con lentitud hasta hacerse presentes, dirigidos por una mujer que sonreía burlonamente; Toka de largo cabello negro que mantenía recogido en lo alto de su cabeza y que dejaba caer un mechón que cubría el lado izquierdo de su rostro, a su derecha Izuna se encontraba Izuna, de largo cabello oscuro que caía tras su espalda y peinado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la espalda, y por ultimo nada a la izquierda, de liso cabello castaño medianamente largo hasta la altura del mentón, los tres vestían la misma variante de un uniforme militar muy sencillo compuesto por una camiseta negra, chaqueta de cuero a juego, pantalones verde oscuro adaptado al camuflaje y pesadas botas color negro, ni ese era un uniforme con el que Sasuke y Sakura estuvieran familiarizados en lo absoluto—era muy diferente del uniforme de los soldados que ellos conocían—ni mucho menos con sus caras, jamás lo habían visto. Con una sonrisa cargada de arrogancia, Toka recorrió con su mirada al indefenso par de niños que tenía delante y acompañados por un individuo que no resultaba para nada intimidante…siempre era bueno tener entretenimiento, especialmente ya que no recibían muchos visitantes a diario.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, Izuna, ¿qué tenemos aquí?— pregunto ella de un modo burlón, volteando a ver a su amigo.

-Pues no lo sé, Toka, ¿tú que crees, Naka?— volvió la mirada hacia su compañero que simplemente intercambio una mirada se cinismo con él. —Eso mismo pienso yo; un trío de traspasantes— acuso rompiendo con la calma y viendo a los "_visitantes_" como los intrusos.

-Por un accidente, se los aseguró, un error de navegación— se defendió Obito, desviando sutilmente la mirada a los niños a su espalda.

-Un momento, te conozco, eres el bufón de Fugaku, ¿no?— infirió la pelinegra, deteniéndose delante de Obito a quien sostuvo del mentón para analizarlo bien.

-Yo, Madame, soy el mayordomo del rey— corrigió él, zafándose del agarre de aquella mujer.

-Entonces tú debes ser…— inicio Izuna centrando su atención en los dos niños pequeños, el primer le sostuvo la mirada y la niña por otro lado se encogió aterrorizada a su lado.

-El futuro rey— completo Sasuke, infundiéndose valor y haciendo a un lado el miedo.

-¿Sabes lo que hacemos con los reyes que se salen de su reino?— pregunto Toka a modo de broma para aterrar a esos niños aún más.

-No pueden hacerme nada a mí— desestimo el Uchiha, envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de Sakura quien se encontraba sin habla a causa del miedo.

-Técnicamente sí, estamos en sus tierras— susurro Obito para que solo el pequeño Uchiha lo escuchara.

-Pero Obito, tú me dijiste que eran rufianes roñosos y torpes— recordó el pelinegro, igualmente en un susurro y no viéndole razón al miedo.

-Nofo tofontofo— regaño él en código para que nadie los entendiese, o eso intento.

-¿A quién le dices tofontofo?— cuestiono Izuna, para nada divertido ante la idea de ser pasado por tonto.

-Válgame el cielo, miren el sol, es muy tarde— se disculpó Obito apresuradamente, sosteniendo las manos de los niños entre las suyas y retrocediendo con cuidado.

-No se vayan, ¿por qué no se quedan a la cena?— sugirió Toka con una falsa sonrisa, rodeando a los tres como si fuesen presas.

-Si, vamos a cenar…príncipe en escabeche— respaldo el pelinegro, siguiéndole la corriente.

-Yo quiero noble a la plancha, ¿qué tal?— planteo ella sin poder evitar reír ante la irrisoria situación, eso hasta que Naka se aclaró la garganta, observándolos seriamente, —¿Qué quieres?, ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto ya que les había cortado la diversión.

-¿Pedimos cena para llevar?— inquirió él a semejanza de las bromas que ambos acababan de hacer, solo que con sarcasmo.

-No, ¿por qué?— Toka frunció el ceño ligeramente confundida e intercambiando una mirada con Izuna

-Porque allá va— obvio Naka a modo de recriminación señalando a los niños y ese sujeto y que habían desaparecido delante de sus narices.

Aunque estuvieran en total desventaja en ese momento, en un territorio que no conocían en lo absoluto y valiéndose de la distracción que había tenido lugar, Sasuke corrió tan rápido como le fue posible sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Sakura para no permitir que se quedase atrás, sintiéndola temblar a causa del miedo más tranquilo al ver que eso no era motivo suficiente para hacer que se paralizase. Ninguno de los dos tenía ni la más remota idea de a dónde iban ene se momento, tan solo corriendo en medio de pasillos destruidos y lo en el pasado parecía haber sido una estructura, pensando en huir y escapar, ¿pero a dónde? en ese momento ambos solo podían pensar en ocultarse lo mejor posible en un lugar inhóspito y aguardar porque la concurrencia pasara para por fin poder regresar a casa, pero por ahora seguían sin poder hacer nada. Ocultándose tras la esquina de uno de los pasillos que aún se mantenían en pie, ambos se arrodillaron en el suelo para recuperar el aliento por un momento, los dos se observaron entre sí, Sasuke reconociendo que tal vez esa aventura no había sido buena idea porque ene se momento estaba poniendo en peligro a su amiga, mas Sakura simplemente negó ante su silente disculpa, no la había obligado a seguirlo en ningún momento, ella había hecho su propia elección así que no tenia de que preocuparse, pero si era cierto que si iban a salir de ese lugar—y lo harían—tenían que hacerlo juntos...precisamente pensando en salir de juntos es que ambos se observaron entre sí, advirtiendo la ausencia de Obito quien creían los había estado siguiendo, yendo tras de ellos todo el tiempo, pero al parecer había desaparecido por completo.

-¿Los perdimos?— pregunto Sakura, aun temblando de miedo más esforzándose por no quedarse congelada por ello.

-Creo que sí— tranquilizo Sasuke antes de formular la pregunta que ambos tenían en la mente, —¿Y Obito?— pregunto en un suspiro y sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Incapaz de contestar a su propia pregunta, ambos solo pudieron contemplar el silencio imperante en esas ruinas, levantándose del suelo al reponer las energías gastadas en su frenética carrera, pegados uno al lado del otro para no separarse y convertirse en presa fácil, pero no dejándose aterrar por ello, si iban a salir de ese lugar primero necesitaban encontrar a Obito.

* * *

-El Señorito mayordomo llego saltando hasta la olla de presión— relato Izuna burlonamente, haciéndolo dar un paso al frente.

-No, no a la olla de presión— pidió Obito a modo de clemencia, aunque dudaba que eso fuera a salvarlo.

Capturar a Obito no había sido difícil en lo absoluto para Toka, Izuna y Naka, no solo en el exterior eran soldados consumados sino que también en el exterior, capturándolo como si de una presa se tratara, atándole las manos tras la espalda y conduciéndolo lentamente a una zanja, bromeando todo el tiempo y disfrutando de la oportunidad de pareces hienas rodeando a un ser por demás insignificante, cuando llegaron al borde de la zanja y descuidadamente dejaron caer al pelinegro a ella, sin contemplar si había rodado por la ladera o bien muerto en el proceso, tan solo riendo entre sí. Al momento de ser arrojado a la zanja, Obito cerro fuertemente los ojos y oro en silencio porque tantos años de formación militar y su propia resistencia le permitiesen salir ileso de la caída, plegando los brazos hacia su pecho y cubriendo su cabeza mientras rondaba por la ladera y apegando las piernas hacia su pecho como escudo hasta sentir solo tierra bajo su cuerpo y frenando su caída, sentándose contra el suelo y alzando la cabeza a lo alto de la zanja, imposibilitado de visibilizar que pasaba ante la espesa niebla, mas sabía bien que hacer, busco su teléfono dentro de uno de los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta y envió un mensaje a toda prisa, porque no tenía tiempo para llamar a nadie. A varios metros de distancia, ocultos tras una de las destruidas paredes que aún permanecían en pie, Sasuke y Sakura atestiguaron todo lo sucedido completamente atónitos y se observaron entre sí con terror, descendiendo la mirada al fondo de la zanja, intentando dar con Obito pero sin poder ver nada salvo una espesa niebla…ojala y su amigo estuviese bien, porque no había sido intención de ninguno de los dos hacerlo correr un peligro innecesario.

-¡Oigan!— llamo Sasuke, volviéndose el centro de atención. —Pónganse con alguien de su tamaño— sugirió reprobatoriamente.

-¿Cómo tú?— cuestiono Toka sarcásticamente y sin dejarse intimidar.

¿Cómo olvidar que la diversión no había terminado aún? El bufón del rey ya no estaba pero si esos dos niños, la pelirosa les resultaba completamente insignificante pero el niño, el futuro rey…iban a disfrutando matándolo en símbolo de represalia a Fugaku. Callando ante lo obvia que era la respuesta y sin otra opción tras haber delatado su posición, Sasuke y Sakura no dudaron en volver a correr para alejarse de esos buitres, no pudiendo regresar y revisar si Obito estaba bien o no, tan solo pudiendo esperar que si lo estuviera mientras corrían hasta llegar a otro pasillo desprovisto en su mayoría de muros que ahora yacían derrumbados contra el suelo, inundándolo todo de un agua de tono verde grisáceo que obstaculizaba el camino salvo por pronunciadas rocas que afortunadamente formaba un puente, pero todas ellas separadas por un par de centímetros entre sí, señalando en silencio que no sería fácil cruzar. Aun así y teniendo cuidado de no tropezar ante las rocas resbaladizas en su camino, Sasuke soltó la mano de Sakura para no hacerla caer un descuido de su parte, más en medio del trayecto y un par de pasos por detrás de él teniendo cuidado de no tropezar, Sakura no pudo evitar resbalar, logrando mantener arriba de la roca pero lastimándose el tobillo, haciendo sumamente doloroso el cruzar a las otras rocas y quedándose atrás, volviendo el rostro a su espalda al escuchar pasos veloces y viendo a la distancia a Toka, Izuna y Naka, no quería gritar pero en ese momento no tuvo otra opción más que pedir ayuda a su mejor amigo que se encontraba varios pasos por delante de ella.

-¡Sasuke!— grito Sakura desesperadamente y a todo pulmón, intentando alcanzarlo lo mejor posible.

Hasta entonces concentrado tan solo en cruzar el resto de las piedras delante de él, Sasuke se sobresaltó y volteo a ver a Sakura que cojeando ligeramente intentaba alcanzarlo a la par que esos tres sujetos se les acercaban más y más a cada momento; entre la espada la espada y la pared más sin dejarse controlar por el miedo, Sasuke retrocedió sus pasos tan rápido como le fue posible y empujando a Toka que cayó al agua arrastrando consigo a Izuna y Naka, ganando algo de tiempo y cargando a Sakura en brazos para ayudarla a caminar, corriendo frenéticamente por el pasillo delante de ellos hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida que parecía ser una sala de almacenamiento y donde reposaban montañas y montañas de armas apiladas o almacenadas en rústicas cajas de madera u otras de cartón. Para no resultar una carga mayor de lo que ya había sido hasta entonces, Sakura se zafo del agarre de Sasuke, arrodillándose sobre el sueño para revisar su tobillo, alzando la mirada hacia Sasuke quien se situó delante de ella como un escudo, haciéndola alzar la mirada hacia Toka, Izuna y Naka que avanzaban como si nada hacia ellos, ¿es que esos sujetos no se daban por vencidos con nada? Temblando a causa del miedo, no tanto por lo que pudiera sucederle a él sino a Sakura, el Uchiha actuó por impulso y tomo una de las pistolas de las cajas, apuntándola en dirección hacia esos tres sujetos antes de presionar el gatillo, pero para su horror y el de Sakura no sucedió absolutamente nada, lo que hizo reír de satisfacción, acercándose lo más posible al niño, inclinándose hasta tener el cañón del arma delante de los ojos; ese niño tenía agallas, pero se necesitaba más que eso para sobrevivir.

-Otra vez, más cerca, vamos— alentó ella, concediéndole una última oportunidad de ser aún más valiente.

Ya fuera que supiera que ese desafío tenía sentido o no, Sasuke se preparó para volver a apretar el gatillo de todas formas, más el momento de que la pistola sonase atascada no llego, siendo reemplazado por el eco de un sonoro disparo contra el aire y que los sobresalto a todos los presentes que voltearon a la espalda de Toka, Izuna y Naka donde se encontraba el rey Fugaku vestido sencillamente se civil; camiseta negra chaqueta de cuero, pantalones oscuro y botines, bajando el brazo derecho donde alzaba su arma en una muda señala para que su escolta conformada por ocho guardias del palacio igualmente vestidos de civil y que en un solo movimientos rodearon a los tres individuos, inmovilizándolos con una llave por la espalda hasta que estuvieran de rodillas delante de su rey que si bien se mantenía estoico y aparentemente sereno, por dentro era un volcán a punto de estallar por causa de su ira, ira hacia la desobediencia de su hijo y el peligro en que se había involucrado pese a sus advertencias, e ira hacia aquellos que perturbaban el orden de la democracia y libertad del pueblo, y que intentaban lastimar a su hijo, ¿quienes creían que eran para hacer eso? En silencio y rodeando a los individuos que ahora se encontraban apresados por los soldados que acompañaban al rey, Obito se arrodillo delante de Sasuke y Sakura, examinándolos con la mirada para asegurar que estuviesen bien, más lejos del polvo que manchaba sus ropas parecían estar completamente a salvo, lo que sereno a Fugaku quien pudo suspirar tranquilo ante el asentimiento que Obito emitió volviendo el rostro hacia él.

-Es mi hijo, no vuelvan a acercarse a él— declaro Fugaku a modo de amenaza, sosteniéndoles la mirada a esos traidores.

-¿Es tu hijo? No teníamos ni idea— aseguro Toka, fingiendo desconocimiento de forma muy convincente, —además no fue nuestra culpa, él vino aquí por su cuenta— se defendió ya que no iba a aceptar algo de lo que no era culpable, desde su perspectiva.

-Silencio— acallo el Uchiha y ante lo que los tres bajaron la cabeza. —Si amenazan a mi hijo otra vez…— advirtió, incapaz de saber de qué era capaz en esa situación.

-Jamás lo haríamos, majestad— interrumpió ella de manera desafiante, prometiendo algo que le provoco repulsión al dirigirse a él con respeto, cosa que detestaba.

-Dejen que se vayan— acepto el rey finalmente, no viendo sentido alguno en retenerlos de cualquier forma.

Puede que no estuviera de acuerdo con ser clemente y misericordioso en ese momento, pero según dictaba la ley y en tanto nadie resultase herido, todos eran inocentes hasta que se probase lo contrario, además Toka tenía razón al fin y al cabo; Sasuke había decidido desobedecer sus advertencias y presentarse en los territorios de los exiliados, las ruinas, sin pedir autorización, era él quien había desafiado e invadido el espacio de quienes estaban fuera de su jurisdicción de su poder, por lo que Fugaku no tuvo otra opción más que creer en las palabras de la mujer que encabezaba a los rebeldes que siempre desafiaban su autoridad, y confiar pese a su propia renuencia en que otra situación de esta guisa no volvería a tener lugar, o al menos eso esperaba. Obedeciendo a su rey, los soldados hicieron que los tres individuos se separasen y sin más los dejaron ir sin importar que ellos no estuvieran de acuerdo, viéndolos alejarse lentamente como si nada hubiera pasado y siguiéndolos con la mirada hasta perderlos de vista, consiguiendo bajar la guardia. Mucho más tranquilo ante la partida de esos sujetos, Sasuke dejó caer al suelo el arma que hasta entonces había estado sosteniendo, apretando nerviosamente uno de sus brazos mientras con cuidado se acercaba a su padre, el pequeño Uchiha alzo la mirada hacia su padre que en todo momento se mantuvo estoico y serio, distante, claramente estaba enojado y Sasuke lamentaba haber llegado a involucrarse en esa situación y arriesgando a Sakura, estaba dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias, pero antes que nada no deseaba estar enemistado con su padre.

-Papá, yo…— intento disculparse Sasuke, esperando alguna reacción de parte de su padre.

-Me desobedeciste deliberadamente— increpo Fugaku estoicamente, haciéndolo callar al instante.

-Perdóname, papá…— pidió el pequeño Uchiha de todas formas, no queriendo pelear con su padre en ese momento sino que todo lo contrario.

-Vamos a casa— dicto él simplemente y sin esperar protesta, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la salida junto al resto de su escolta.

Para Fugaku decir que estaba decepcionado de su hijo era un eufemismo, estaba furioso con él ante la descabellada idea de ir a ese lugar tan peligroso y arrastrar consigo a Sakura, pero se abstuvo de emitir cualquier comentario, alejándose en silencio y sabiendo, confiando o queriendo creer que su hijo lo seguiría, y volviendo a verlos por el rabillo del ojo es que suspiro más tranquilo al darse cuenta de que en efecto lo seguían. Obedeciendo sin discutir, Sasuke siguió en silencio a su padre y con la mirada baja...había sido una locura ir a ese lugar, había puesto en peligro la vida de Sakura a quien en ese momento ni siquiera se atrevió a voltear a ver, más de todas formas y esbozando una ligera sonrisa, Sakura inclino su rostro hacia el suyo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla que claramente lo sorprendió y desconcertó, haciéndola sonreír aún mas de ser posible a causa de la vergüenza. Esbozando una ligera sonrisa sin saber porque, por primera vez desde que conocía a su amiga, Sasuke se atrevió a mirar a Sakura con otros ojos, siempre veía en ella a un alma afina la suya, alguien junto a quien se sentía bien y tranquilo, pero en ese momento y contemplando sus mejillas sonrisas en un tono muy similar a su largo cabello rosado y esos brillantes ojos como un estuche de esmeraldas, se dio cuenta de que más que una niña divertida, alegre, bromista, espontánea y desprejuiciada, Sakura era una niña bonita y él nunca se había dado cuenta de eso, hasta el día de hoy. Recobrando la razón al ver a Sasuke sonreír ligeramente, el inmediato impulso de Sakura fue pensar que él iba a reírse de ella por sonrojarse en un momento así, por lo que se aferró a uno de los brazos de él mientras caminaban, manteniéndose tan cerca de él como le fue posible.

-Creo que fuiste muy valiente— opino Sakura tanto sinceramente como para hacerlo sentir mejor, intercambiando una sonrisa con él.

No podía negar que había sentido miedo y mucho, pero más que miedo por si misma había sentido miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle a Sasuke quien incluso se había arriesgado para mantenerla a salvo, ¿cómo no estar agradecida con él? Podía ser un idiota a veces, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era el niño más valiente, inteligente y guapo que conociera, y era su mejor amigo por lo que siempre confiaría en él. Caminando a su lado y en idéntico silencio, siendo acompañados por Obito que no se separó de ambos en ningún momento, ambos se alejaron de ese lugar, dejando todo atrás como si jamás hubiese sucedido, casi. Oculto tras una de las paredes que parecían estar a punto de colapsar debido a su antigüedad, Madara frunció el ceño con desprecio, siguiendo con la mirada a su hermano y luego a su sobrino, apretando fuertemente las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, todo debería haber salido a pedir de boca, perfecto, sin embargo de alguna forma Fugaku había llegado a tiempo para intervenir, mas eso daba igual, él llegaría al trono cuanto antes, y sabía muy bien que hacer para lograrlo.

* * *

El viaje de regreso al palacio pareció eterno para Sasuke y Sakura, el Uchiha por su parte se sentía confundido y a la vez asustado por el silencio de su padre, esperando una discusión o pelea cuando estuvieran a solas, cosa que él quería evitar y seguramente su padre también, pero del mismo modo reconocía que había cometido un error y que debía tomarle peso a ello a través de un sermón como mínimo, Sakura por otro lado ya se imaginaba la desesperación con que su padre iba a abrazarla y el monumental regaño que su madre iba a darle por correr semejante riesgo, sabía que se merecía eso y más por no haberse opuesto a correr tanto peligro, y estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier castigo. Tan pronto como el auto entro y se detuvo en el patio trasero del palacio y que daba con los hermosos jardines, los primeros en descender obviamente fueron el rey, su hijo el príncipe Sasuke, Sakura y Obito antes de que el resto de los soldados lo hiciera y procediera a retirarse en silencio tras ejecutar una reverencia a su rey, su turno ya había terminado y todo lo que ahora deseaban hacer era regresar a sus hogares y dormir antes de retomar sus labores al día siguiente. El silencio no hizo sino aumentar y tornarse todavía más tenso cuando los miembros restantes de la comitiva condujeron el auto al garaje, dejando a solas a los miembros de la familia real y a su servidor, quienes ni siquiera podían observarse entre sí, salvo Sakura quien desvió su mirada hacia Sasuke que se mantenía con la mirada permanentemente baja, avergonzado por el peligro que habían corrido, mas ella no lo culpaba por eso.

-¡Obito!— llamo Fugaku con voz clara y fuerte a su amigo que se acercó inmediatamente pese a su sobresalto.

-Si, majestad— el pelinegro reverencio a su rey en respuesta, esperando por conocer sus órdenes.

-Lleva a Sakura con su madre— indico sencillamente pero sin voltear a ver a los niños a su espalda, —tengo que darle a mi hijo una lección— añadió provocando que Sasuke temblara de miedo.

¿Hipócrita de su parte? Tal vez lo fuese, Fugaku recordaba que en una época que hoy consideraba lejana también había sido rebelde, aventurero y desafiante con su propio padre, pero no quería que Sasuke fuera como él, quería que fuese mejor, por ello era necesario recordarle el orden de las cosas, incluso con un sermón. Asintiendo en silencio ante las palabras de su rey, Obito se dirigió en silencio a la entrada del palacio, sabiendo que Sakura lo seguiría en silencio, susurrando un sutil "_buena suerte_" para que solo Sasuke lo escuchase. Deteniéndose brevemente en el umbral de la entrada del palacio, Sakura volvió el rostro para dirigirle una última mirada a Sasuke que hizo igual, por un lado agradeciéndole nuevamente el haberla protegido arriesgando incluso su vida y por otro lado diciéndole que no era culpable, sonriendo ligeramente antes de seguir a Obito y desaparecer dentro del palacio, preparándose mentalmente para la reprimenda que recibiría de sus padres. Siguiéndola con la mirada a Sakura hasta perderla de vista, Sasuke sintió un nudo en el centro del pecho producto de la culpa de haber hecho peligrar a una de las personas más importantes en su vida, mas intentando dejar eso atrás al saber que mañana podría volver a verla, que no había perdido a su mejor amiga, que podía respirar tranquilo...bueno, eso hasta que pensando en su padre a varios pasos de él y que dándole la espalda era un permanente recordatorio de lo que había hecho en su ingenuidad de infante pero que no le quitaba culpa de haber desafiado las advertencias de su padre corriendo un riesgo estúpido e innecesario.

-¡Sasuke!— el silencio fue roto por la voz de Fugaku, sobresaltando al pequeño Uchiha que con lentitud se acercó hasta situarse de pie a su lado, tropezando ligeramente. Descendió la mirada y comprendió la razón; debajo de su pie yacía la huella de las botas de su padre, imponentes a comparación con la suya, esa diferencia hizo que comprendiera lo presuntuoso que había sido al hacer alarde de un valor que no tenía. —Sasuke, estoy decepcionado de ti— suspiro más calmado, por fin volviendo la mirada hacia su hijo a su lado.

-Lo sé— asintió Sasuke con la mirada baja, demasiado avergonzado para levantar la cabeza.

-Te iban a matar, me desobedeciste, pudieron matarte y lo peor es que arriesgaste la vida de Sakura— enumero el rey no a modo de recriminación sino para hacerle entender las desastrosas consecuencias que eso habría traído si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

-Solo trataba de ser valiente como tú— sollozo el pequeño Uchiha, pensando en cómo había arriesgado las vidas de Sakura y Obito, todo por su tozudez.

-Yo soy valiente cuando debo serlo— corrigió Fugaku haciendo que por fin su hijo alzara la mirada, sorprendido por sus palabras. —Sasuke, ser valiente no quiere decir que busques problemas— diferencio con un tono calmo y soberbiamente sereno.

-Pero tú no le tienes miedo a nada— protesto él, abrumado a mas no poder ante esta confesión.

-Hoy si lo tuve, creí que te perdería— confeso el pelinegro, apartando la mirada ante la poca costumbre que tenia de mostrar sus debilidades.

-Hasta los reyes sienten miedo, ¿no?— afirmo Sasuke en voz alta, sorprendido ante tal descubrimiento, —Pero sabes una cosa— menciono de manera cómplice.

-¿Qué?— curioseo Fugaku, arrodillándose delante de su hijo para estar a su altura.

-Apuesto a que esos sujetos se asustaron más— aseguro el pequeño Uchiha con una sonrisa ladina.

-Porque nadie se puede meter con tu padre— obvio él con arrogancia una sonrisa ladina, cara a cara con su hijo. —Ven acá— envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, revolviéndole el cabello.

-No, papi, no…— protesto Sasuke entre risas, resistiéndose en vano y sin mucho afán.

Pese a sus protestas que de insistentes no tenían nada, Sasuke se vio siendo levantado del suelo sin esfuerzo alguno por su padre que lo cargo en brazos, pero sin darse por vencido, forcejando en medio de ese juego hasta hacer que su padre perdiese el equilibrio y ambos cayeran sobre el suelo entre risas. Puede que fuese una locura jugar entre si a esa hora de la noche y en medio del jardín húmedo de roció, luchando entre sí a modo de broma y permanente desafío bajo la luz de la luna y con las estrellas del firmamento como únicas testigos, pero de todas formas y despreocupándose de las apariencias es que ambos rodaron por el suelo hasta cansarse y erguirse sobre el suelo mientras recuperaban el aliento, Fugaku sentado sobre el césped y Sasuke en su regazo, sintiéndose a gusto por poder tener esos momentos junto a su padre que a menudo estaba ocupado en su despacho o con los ministros haciéndose cargo de asuntos de estado, imposibilitado de pasar el tiempo jugando junto a él o por lo menos no tanto como si hacia su madre, e incluso hasta ella tenía responsabilidades que atender dejando un vacío que solo Sakura podía llenar. Ahí, sentados uno junto al otro en silencio, recuperando el aliento y teniendo la ocasión de ser un padre e hijo completamente normales en toda regla aunque fuese por un momento, Sasuke suspiro mucho más tranquilo, claro que le había tomado peso a sus actos y comprendía que no debía volver a hacer algo así otra vez, pero en ese momento se despreocupo de todo, disfrutando del silencio y de estar a solas junto a su padre.

-Papá, somos amigos, ¿no?— pregunto Sasuke pese a conocer la respuesta sin necesidad de preguntar.

-Sí— confirmo Fugaku pese a lo obvio que era, revolviéndole el cabello y haciéndolo reír una vez más.

-Y siempre estaremos juntos, ¿no?— afirmo esta vez pero con un tinte de duda, esperando que su padre le diese la respuesta.

Lo que Fugaku deseo contestar al instante fue "_si_", porque aún era joven y esperaba que a Mikoto y a él les quedasen muchos años para amarse, para contemplar a su inocente hijo convertirse en un hombre digno de sucederlo y continuar con el nombre de los Uchiha, pero ni siquiera él podía estar seguro del futuro, su padre Fujitama había muerto cuando Mikoto y ella apenas y habían llevado menos de un año casados dejando que el poder cayera pesadamente sobre ambos, su intención era vivir muchos años y entregar el torno a Sasuke cuando estuviera preparado y tuviera la experiencia suficiente, pero puede que el destino tuviera preparada otra cosa y de ser así ya era tiempo de que hiciese entender a Sasuke que un día ambos ya no podrían hablar cara a cara como en ese momento, pero de todas formas siempre estarían juntos. Al margen de lo que la mayoría de la gente solía creer, ser rey no significaba solo hacer su voluntad y ser egoísta, ciertamente existían quienes vivían para sí mismos y para satisfacer sus ambiciones, quitándoles todo a otros; un verdadero rey vivía de forma desinteresada, tal vez podía encontrar el amor y ser feliz en el camino pero incluso eso estaba sujeto al azar porque su primer y más importante deber era proteger a otros y vivir por la causa de hacer felices a quienes, ¿Qué clase de rey seria Sasuke en el futuro? Aún era imposible saberlo, no dejaba de ser un niño y con defectos como la arrogancia y el orgullo consumado pero que podían consolidarse en dignidad y temple, dos elementos admirables en un rey, pero para eso aún faltaba mucho tiempo.

-Sasuke, te voy a contar algo que me dijo mi padre— inicio Fugaku, sosteniéndole la mirada a su hijo que si bien se confundió por su respuesta, asintió en silencio. —Mira las estrellas, los grandes reyes del pasado nos observan desde las estrellas— enseño alzando la mirada hacia el hermoso firmamento nocturno y siendo imitado por su hijo.

-¿De veras?— inquirió Sasuke, sin apartar la mirada del cielo con el impulso de intentar contar las estrellas.

-Si, así que cuando te sientas solo, recuerda que esas estrellas estarán ahí para guiarte— inculco, reposando su mentón contra la coronilla de su hijo. —Y yo también— añadió en un suspiro sabiendo que Sasuke lo escucharía.

Sin saber bien cómo interpretar las palabras de su padre, Sasuke intercalo su mirada entre las decenas de miles de millones de estrellas que había en el cielo y que centellaban como si fueran diamantes, intentando poder ver en esas estrellas a los reyes que su padre aludía en sus palabras, intentando imaginar tal vez a su padre entre esos reyes del pasado algún día, pero prefiriendo no pensar ene so es que Sasuke se abrazó a su padre en silencio, de todas formas pasarían muchos años antes de que llegara el momento que se convirtiera en rey, no había prisa, por ahora todo lo que quería hacer era vivir su vida junto a sus padres, su mejor amiga y disfrutando de la paz, tiempo había de sobra...

* * *

Fuera de la capital y sin poder acceder a cualquier de las demás ciudades a lo largo del país, relegados a aquellas ruinas que se habían convertido en su hogar ante la imposibilidad de recibir el perdón real por sus actos pasados y presentes, ¿Cómo es que los opositores al régimen del rey Fugaku y enemigos de los Uchiha conseguían vivir y no desfallecer en el intento, solo en esas ruinas? Era una pregunta verdaderamente curiosa pero que tenía una respuesta por demás sencilla; todo rebelde o enemigo de la dinastía o de cada Uchiha en los dominios del _País del Fuego _no dudaba en colaborar con quienes simpatizaran con la causa estableciendo una especie de—y era la palabra más apropiada—canal de comunicación para sobrevivir y hacer perdurar su enemistad e ideales, pero sobrevivir no era la mejor palabra con la que definir su estilo de vida al tener que alimentarse únicamente de las sobras al desafiar la ley. No era una vida sencilla en lo absoluto pero era al único estilo de vida al que podían optar en consecuencia de las decisiones que habían tomado en el pasado y las que con seguridad seguirían tomando. Bufando para sí, paseándose de brazos cruzados y en círculos como un animalillo enjaulado, imposibilitada de escapar y ser libre como anhelaba, Toka entorno los ojo al incesante ruido de discusión que siguió hasta encontrar a Naka e Izuna enfrascado en una nueva pelea, rodando por el suelo e intentando golpearse, teniendo tantos enemigos, ¿hacía falta que pelearan entre ellos mismos? No era de extrañar que esos malditos Uchiha continuasen en la cúspide del poder en tanto ellos no tenían nada.

-¿Quieren calmarse?— dicto Toka, cansada a mas no poder de verlos pelear, aburriéndose en el proceso.

-Él empezó— justifico Izuna, tumbado sobre el suelo y con Naka encima de él sosteniéndolo del cuello, cortándole la respiración.

-Qué barbaridad, con razón estamos en lo más bajo del estrato social— negó ella, apoyando su hombro contra la pared a su espalda.

-Me chocan los estratos— bufo el pelinegro, empujando a Naka y pudiendo respirar gratamente al quitárselo de encima.

-De no ser por esos Uchihas, seríamos los dueños de todo— menciono Toka en voz alta, llevándose una mano a la gente para masajearse las sienas, —cuando tenga a Fugaku delante otra vez, no dudare en lastimarlo como no se lo imagina— se prometió como si de un juramento solmene se tratase, una promesa consigo mismo.

-Tienes suerte, ahí viene— jadeo Naka, peleando con Izuna que situó encima suyo intentando asfixiarlo tal y como él había hecho antes.

Zafándose del agarre de Izuna e igualmente sorprendido por lo que acababa a de oír, Naka alzo la mirada hacia el umbral del destruido pasillo, avistando una figura humana en medio de la oscuridad y que se mostraba orgullosa mientras se acercaba, soberbia, intimidante. Apenas y creyendo lo que oía, Toka volteo a ver a aquel cuyos pasos se encontraban a su espalda, por un lado sorprendida porque se tratara del rey que había regresado tras infundirles miedo, o bien furiosa por tener que volver a bajar la cabeza nuevamente si de sobrevivir se trataba, más para sosiego de Toka, Izuna y Naka, no fue Fugaku quien se presentó en el umbral y delante de la pelinegra, serio y tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y vistiendo de civil; playera negra, chaqueta de cuero de igual color, pantalones gris oscuro y botas negras, con su largo cabello azabache oscuro cayendo sobre sus hombros y cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, era un individuo intimidante con su altura y su temple superior más nada de eso le daba la prepotencia del rey Fugaku ya que tan solo era su hermano. Observando despreocupadamente a sus "_colaboradores_", Madara suspiro en silencio para sí, debería haberse encargado personalmente de matar a esos dos niños, debería haber supuesto que algo detendría a esos tres de cumplir con su orden, pero ya daba igual, este era tan solo un pequeño revés en su camino al trono porque no iba a darse por vencido sin importar lo que pasara, el fuerte tenía el derecho de tomar lo que consideraba suyo y eso es lo que él iba a hacer.

-Madara, eres tú— suspiro Izuna en nombre de todos, mucho más tranquilo al saber que se trataba de él.

-Les envolví como regalo a esos niños y no pudieron eliminarlos— regaño el Uchiha con su característica actitud soberbia y desafiante, haciéndolos callar en el acto. —Síganme, debemos prepararnos— indico simplemente y sin tolerar oposición alguna de su parte.

Dándoles la espalda a los tres, Madara desapareció por el mismo pasillo a través del cual se había hecho presente, conociendo las ruinas como si se trataran de la palma de su mano hasta llegar al pasillo correspondiente al almacenamiento de armas y donde hizo a un lado uno de las pilas de cajas in mayor esfuerzo dejando en exposición una entrada secreta, extrayendo una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo el Uchiha ilumino su camino mientras descendía con cuidado para no tropezar y siendo seguido en todo momento por sus subordinados o por lo menos tres de los más fieles de ellos. Bajo las ruinas existía todo un mundo rebeldes que se ocultaban del régimen democrático y constitucional del rey Fugaku, aquellos que robaban y desafiaban su poder, todos ellos reunidos y ocultos bajo la tierra por la noche para prepararse y salir a actuar durante el día, haciendo de su reinado un estado tormentoso y entreteniendo a los soldados que se esforzaban por atraparlos. Fácilmente en ese instante debían encontrarse presentes decenas de decenas de personas bajo la tierra y que alzaron sus miradas ante el brillo de la linterna que Madara apago al ingresar en la cama que servía de refugios para todos aquellos a quienes hasta el día de hoy había ayudado en secreto para perturbar el reinado de su hermano, todos ellos le sostuvieron la mirada como hacían ante cada nuevo encuentro, siempre exigiendo que les diera algo para actuar, porque no se habría presentado en ese momento y ante ellos si no tuviera en mente pedirles que hicieran algo.

-¿Por qué una sola comida hoy y no comer como reyes el resto de sus vidas?— cuestiono el Uchiha con voz clara y fuerte, haciendo que todos guardasen silencio y lo escucharan solo a él. —Les ofrezco un mundo completamente nuevo— reitero a reminiscencia de lo que ya les había prometido en el pasado.

-Linda idea, pero lo que sugieres no es fácil de hacer, no con Fugaku controlándolo todo— recordó Toka al escuchar el debate de coros que estaban o no estaban de acuerdo con el Uchiha.

-Y por eso vamos a matarlo, y a Sasuke también— decidió Madara, centrando su mirada en sus tres infalibles aliados a quienes ya había hecho participes de sus planes. —Fugaku siempre ha sido demasiado blando con el pueblo sin beneficiarse del poder ni a los suyos; cuando yo sea rey todos quienes estén de mi lado tomaran lo que deseen— prometió exponiendo sus ideales sin temor alguno sino que con ambición.

-Fugaku es demasiado fuerte para retarlo— protesto Naka representando lo que todos estaban pensando.

-Es historia pasada— corrigió él con indiferencia, sorprendiendo a los presentes por su sangre fría, —urge un cambio, desplazar al rey— determino recorriendo con la mirada a todos los presentes a su alrededor.

Puede que Fugaku fuera alabado por toda la gente como un gran rey debido a su sentido de la justicia, su compasión y su entrega para con su pueblo, siendo un trabajador infatigable que inclusive perdía el sueño, revisando y creando documentos que aseguraban la libertad y protección de todos los habitantes del país del fuego, pero lo que para otros era fortaleza para Madara era una soterrada debilidad que tardo o temprano lo conduciría a la muerte por su excesiva bondad para con los demás. Al margen de la imagen de la monarquía constitucional y fiel representante de la democracia que todos creían que era la dinastía Uchiha, la familia Uchiha no siempre había sido la representación misma de la piedad, justicia y benevolencia, su pasado era tormentoso, por generaciones padres, hijos y hermanos habían peleado entre sí por el trono, incluso llegando a matarse entre sí en el proceso, obsesionados con él poder y con demostrar que eran los más fuertes, cosa que Madara no consideraba en lo absoluto un error, ¿por qué no demostrar que podía enfrentarse al mundo entero con su poder?, ¿Por qué desperdiciar su autoridad siendo benevolente y compasivo cuando podía ser temido y respetado a través del miedo? El veía la muerte de su hermano como su oportunidad para vivir de verdad, para ser el centro de atención e imponer su dominio, pero primero debía sacar del camino a su hermano a como diera lugar, primero había creído que solo bastaría con matar a Sasuke pero ese plan no había resultado, era mejor matarlos a ambos y llegar al trono cuanto antes.

-Buena idea, ¿quién necesita rey?— aprobó Izuna, completamente de acuerdo con esa protesta al igual que todos.

-Tontos, si habrá un rey, ¡Yo seré el rey!— proclamo Madara haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y lo escucharan. —Síganme y tendrán todo cuanto deseen— garantizo como infranqueable juramento.

-¡Qué viva el rey!— reverencio Toka como prueba de lealtad y siendo inmediatamente imitada por todos.

Esbozando una sonrisa cargada de arrogancia, Madara recorrió con su mirada a todos los presentes y que se deshicieron en incesantes vítores de _"¡Viva el Rey!_", anunciando la nueva época que él quería traer a la par que se proclamaban como sus aliados en la ardua labor de ascender al trono. En el futuro todo habría de ser diferente, seria respetado, amado, alabado por fin tendría la oportunidad de probar de que estaba hecho y se sentaría en el trono callando a todos quienes en el pasado lo habían sometido, partiendo por su engreído hermano mayor a quien asesinaría personalmente de ser preciso…no solo era preciso, lo haría, tenía que matar a Fugaku y también a Sasuke para quedarse con el trono, y lo haría.

* * *

**PD: Saludos, mis amores, deseo que todos hayan tenido una buena semana hasta ahora y que puedan disfrutar de su fin de semana**, actualizando otra de mis historias para mantenerlos entretenidos, esperando que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado** :3** **las siguientes actualizaciones serán** "**El Velo del Amor**" este fin de semana, "**Mas Que Nada En El Mundo**" de aquí al miércoles y "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**" a mas tardar el viernes** :3** esta historia esta dedicada a mi querida amiga y lectora **DULCECITO311** (**a quien dedico y dedicare todas mis historias, agradeciendo sus atentos comentarios**), **Arella96** (**dedicándole la historia agradeciendo que se tome la molestia de comentar lo que escribe este despreciable intento de escritora**), **Cinth Cat** (**agradeciendo sus palabras y dedicándole la historia, este fic condensara las películas el rey león y la serio "La Guardia del León", por lo que no tendrá secuela, pero Sarada si será Kiara**), **NagatoYuki-Chan** (**dedicándole el capitulo y agradeciendo sus palabras, este fic también engloba parte del Live Action, en cuanto a quienes serán Timón y Pumba…aun faltan dos capítulos para saberlo**),y a todos los que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes****:**

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Simba

**-**Sakura Haruno como Nala

**-**Fugaku Uchiha como Mufasa (padre de Simba)

**-**Madara Uchiha como Scar

-Toka Senju como Shenzi

-Izuna Uchiha como Benzai

-Naka Uchiha Ed

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**") **:3** Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


End file.
